Far Away
by rita louise evans
Summary: MattAmy MattAshley AmyOC TrishJeff JohnMaria fanfic please review and tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue **

Matt and Amy were together for six years. Then Amy cheated on Matt with Adam and he couldn't handle it and broke up with her and left her and the WWE. Three months later he came back to the WWE, but he went to Smackdown so he wouldn't have too deal with Amy, but when his brother Jeff comes back to the WWE he went to Raw so on Jeff's first night back Matt joins his brother on Raw and he has to deal with the whole Amy situation.

**Chapter 1 **

Matt and Jeff are backstage getting ready for their first match together for three years.

"Jeff I'm gonna leave Smackdown and rejoin Raw" Matt said.

"Cool what about Amy" Jeff asked.

"Jeff I'm over her and I'm ready to move on with my life and I think it would be good for us to become a tag team again" Matt said.

"Ok cool are you ready" Jeff asked.

"Yeah come on lets go" Matt said.

During there match Amy and Trish were watching the match backstage.

"Trish I've been thinking quite a bit lately about retiring form wrestling" Amy said.

"Really I didn't think you'd ever leave wrestling" Trish said.

"I know but I have too" Amy said.

"Why" Trish asked.

"Matt's coming back and I won't be able too handle seeing him all the time not after what happened" Amy said.

"You still love him don't you" Trish asked.

"I never stopped but he won't forgive me over what happened I know what I did was wrong but I've tried to tell him how sorry I am but he won't talk to me" Amy said.

"Amy you need to tell him how you feel and tell him you're leaving" Trish said.

"Ok I will have you told Jeff you're retiring" Amy asked.

"Yes I told him last night" Trish said.

"So how did he take it" Amy asked.

"He understands why I have to leave and he's ok with it" Trish said.

"I better go and tell Matt" Amy said.

"Ok Amy ring me and tell me what happened" Trish said.

"Ok Trish I will see you later" Amy said.

Then Amy went to see Matt when Matt and Jeff got to their dressing room Amy was there.

"Hey Amy" Jeff said and hugged her.

"Hey Jeff I'm glad you're back would you mind if I had a word with Matt" Amy said.

"Ok Matt I'll be back in ten minutes" Jeff said.

"Thanks Jeff" Amy said.

"Hey Amy what's up" Matt asked.

"Matt I'm leaving the WWE" Amy said.

"Ok so why are you telling me" Matt asked.

"Matt I thought I should tell you so you wouldn't here it from someone else" Amy said.

"Oh ok is that it" Matt asked.

"Matt I know I've said this before but I'm really sorry about what happened and I still love you I always will and I hope that one day you'll be able to forgive me" Amy said.

"Amy I forgive you but we can never get back together I've moved on I'm sorry" Matt said.

"That's ok Matt But I'm glad you've forgiven me and I hope we can still be friends" Amy said.

"Always" Matt said and hugged her.

Then Jeff came back in the dressing room.

"I better go I'll see you later" Amy said.

"Bye Amy" Matt said.

"Bye Amy" Jeff said.

"Hey bro are you ready to go" Matt asked.

"Yeah just give me a minute to get my stuff together, so what did Amy want" Jeff said.

"She came to tell me she's leaving" Matt said.

"Really why" Jeff asked shocked.

"I don't know why, she didn't tell me" Matt said.

"Oh ok" Jeff said.

Then they went to get something to eat before they went home.

"Matt, Trish is leaving too" Jeff said.

"Really this is gonna be so weird without Amy and Trish" Matt said.

"I know" Jeff said.

"So how are you dealing with her leaving" Matt asked.

"I'm ok with it, she stuck by me when I left it would have been nice if she stayed a little while longer, but I understand why she's leaving and hopefully one day she'll come back" Jeff said.

"Oh ok" Matt said.

When Amy got home she rang Trish and told her what happened.

"Amy I'm sorry" Trish said.

"Its ok I should have known Matt wouldn't get back together with me after what happened. Tomorrow I'm gonna tell Vince I'm retiring" Amy said.

"Are you sure" Trish said.

"Trish I have too, I think this break from wrestling will do me good and I can work on my music" Amy said.

"Ok but Vince is not going to be happy he's losing both of us at around the same time" Trish said.

"I know but I'm sure he'll be happy for both of us" Amy said.

"I hope your right" Trish said.

"Trish I gotta go I'll speak to you later" Amy said.

"Ok bye" Trish said.

Then Jeff walked in to the lounge of his and Trish house and Trish was watching the TV.

"Hey baby" Jeff said.

"Hey" Trish said and kissed him.

"Have you herd Amy's retiring as well" Jeff asked.

"Yeah Amy told me earlier" Trish said.

"It's gonna be weird without you two" Jeff said.

"Jeff I have to do this" Trish said.

"I know baby I was just saying" Jeff said.

"Jeff we are gonna be ok aren't we" Trish said.

"Baby of cause we are when I left the WWE we stayed together it's gonna be the same except the other way round, I'll be on the road and you'll be at home" Jeff said.

"Baby I hope your right" Trish said.

"Trish I love you too much for us to break up I couldn't imagine my life without you" Jeff said.

"Jeff I love you too" Trish said and kissed him.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews

**Chapter 2**

A couple of days later Amy was getting ready for her match and Trish came in.

"Amy when is your last match" Trish said.

"It's on Monday when is yours" Amy asked.

"In a couple of weeks how come you're leaving so soon" Trish said.

"I need too, I'm gonna move back to Atlanta to be near my family" Amy said.

"Oh ok are you gonna have a going away party" Trish asked.

"No I don't really feel like having one are you gonna have one" Amy asked.

"Yeah I'm having mine after my last match" Trish said.

"Cool, Trish I won't be able to come I'll be back in Atlanta" Amy said.

"Amy you've got to come you're my best friend" Trish said.

"Ok Trish I'll come where is it gonna be held" Amy said.

"We've booked a club here in North Carolina" Trish said.

"Ok cool" Amy said.

"Amy I've got to go I said I'd meet Jeff I'll see you later" Trish said.

"See you later" Amy said.

When Jeff got to Jeff's locker room Jeff was just leaving.

"Baby where are you going" Trish asked.

"I was coming to find you, you said you'd meet me here twenty minutes ago" Jeff said.

"Baby I'm sorry but I went to see Amy" Trish said.

"Baby that's ok how is she" Jeff asked.

"She's ok, she doesn't want a going away party, I think we should throw her a surprise party" Trish said.

"Baby we can't do that, if she doesn't want one that's up to her" Jeff said.

"Baby I'm sure she wants one, but maybe she doesn't have the time to organize one" Trish said.

"Baby I hope ya right" Jeff said.

"Jeff I know I'm right, I better get started she's leaving in a couple of days" Trish said.

"Ok baby, we'll we better go I said we'd meet Matt in half an hour, and I don't think we should tell him about the party" Jeff said.

"Why" Trish asked.

"I don't think it'd be a good idea" Jeff said.

"Ok baby" Trish said.

Then they went to go and meet Matt at the restraint near the arena.

"Hey Matt" Trish said.

"Hey Trish" Matt said and hugged her.

"Matt Amy's last match is on Monday" Trish said.

"Trish what are you doing" Jeff asked.

"Jeff he's got a right to know" Trish said.

"Ok thanks Trish" Matt said.

"Matt we're gonna throw her a going away party do you want to come" Trish asked.

"I can't I don't think it would be a good idea" Matt said.

"Trish I told you not to mention it to Matt" Jeff said.

"I had to he might have wanted to come and to say goodbye" Trish said.

"That's ok Trish thanks for asking but I'm gonna stay at home" Matt said.

"Ok Matt" Trish said.

"I better go I'll speak to you later" Matt said.

"Ok later bro" Jeff said.

"Bye Matt" Trish said.

"Baby I really wish you hadn't done that" Jeff said.

"Why I thought he had a right to know" Trish said.

"Baby I know your right but I don't think he's handling this well, I know he still loves her but he won't admit it, he's too stubborn" Jeff said.

"I hope ya right Jeff" Trish said.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews

**Chapter 3**

A few days later after Amy had her last match Trish asked her to meet her at this bar so Amy went to get ready when she got there everyone from the wwe was there.

"Trish I told you I didn't wasn't a party" Amy said.

"I know but I thought you deserved a proper send off I hope you're not mad" Trish said.

"No I'm not mad thanks Trish, where's Matt and Jeff" Amy asked.

"I think their on there way I'll just go and ring Jeff and find out where they are" Trish said.

"Ok Trish I'm gonna go and get a drink" Amy said.

Then Trish rang Jeff on her cell phone.

"Hi baby" Jeff said.

"Jeff where are you" Trish said.

"I'm still at Matt's place" Jeff said.

"Jeff hurry up how long are you gonna be" Trish said.

"I'll be there in twenty minutes but Matt's not coming" Jeff said.

"Jeff Matt's got to come Amy will be so hurt if he doesn't come" Trish said.

"I know but he won't come" Jeff said.

"Baby you need to find out why he won't come and try to get him here" Trish said.

"Ok baby I'll speak to you later" Jeff said.

"Who was that" Matt asked.

"That was Trish she was just ringing to see how long we were gonna be" Jeff said.

"Jeff I already told you I'm not going" Matt said.

"I know Matt but why" Jeff said.

"Jeff I don't really want to talk about it" Matt said.

"Matt I know that what she did was wrong but she apologized and before all of this before you started dating her she was your best friend Matt you have to say goodbye if you don't you'll regret it" Jeff said.

"I'm sorry Jeff but I can't" Matt said.

"Matt will you please tell me why" Jeff said.

"Ok I'll tell you, when I was out with my knee injury I realized that what I had with Amy was real and special and I was gonna ask her to marry me I'd brought the ring and everything. Then she comes home and tells me she's having an affair with my best friend do you have any idea how that felt I loved her more than anything in the world and she did that to me" Matt said.

"I'm sorry man you should have told me" Jeff said.

"I know but I couldn't tell anyone" Matt said.

"I thought you forgave Amy" Jeff asked.

"I have and I've already said goodbye, I don't really want to have to do that again" Matt said.

"Matt you still love her don't you" Jeff asked.

"I never stopped but I can't get back together with her it wouldn't work, I don't know if I'll be able to trust her again" Matt said.

"Matt if you don't try and make a go of it you might regret it later" Jeff said.

"I can't Jeff I just can't" Matt said.

"Don't worry bro I'll tell her you weren't feeling up too it" Jeff said.

"Thanks man" Matt said.

When Jeff got to the bar Trish came up to him.

"Jeff where's Matt" Trish asked.

"Matt not coming I tried to get him to come but he wouldn't" Jeff said.

"Don't worry baby but what are we gonna tell Amy" Trish asked.

"I'll tell her Matt was ill and he wished he could be there" Jeff said.

"Ok baby" Trish said.

Then Amy came over and hugged Jeff.

"Hey Jeff where's Matt" Amy said.

"He's not feeling well he told me to tell you he wished he could be here" Jeff said.

"Jeff its ok you don't have to lie I can tell he didn't want to come" Amy said.

"I'm sorry Amy" Jeff said.

"It's ok Jeff I know now that he really has stopped loving me" Amy said.

"No Amy I think it's because he loves you too much he couldn't say goodbye" Jeff said.

"Jeff has Matt told you he still loves me" Amy asked.

"He's never stopped" Jeff said and Amy hugged him.

"Thanks Jeff" Amy said.

Then she left the bar and headed to Matt's house when she got there Amy knocked on the door and Matt opened it.

"Amy what are you doing here" Matt asked shocked to see her there.

"Matt, Jeff told me you still love me and I love you so why can't we get back together" Amy asked.

"I'm sorry Amy but we can't" Matt said.

"Why" Amy asked.

"Amy I'll always love you but we can't get back together because I don't know if I'll be able to trust you" Matt said.

"Matt I love you and I swear to you I'll never hurt you again" Amy said.

"Amy I'm sorry but I can't" Matt said.

Then Amy ran off, about half an hour later Jeff and Trish arrived at Matt's.

"Hey Matt where's Amy" Trish asked.

"She's not here" Matt said.

"I can see that Matt so where did she go" Trish asked.

"She left" Matt said.

"Matt what happened" Trish asked.

"Because of bigmouth over here I hurt her she came here and told me she knew I still loved her and she wanted us to get back together and I said we couldn't because I couldn't trust her then she ran off crying" Matt said.

"I'm sorry Matt I wish I'd never said anything now" Jeff said.

"No Jeff it's my fault if I'd only come to that stupid party none of this would have happened" Matt said.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews

**Chapter 4**

A couple of weeks later Trish was getting ready for her retirement party when Amy rang.

"Hi Trish" Amy said.

"Hey Amy what time are you getting here" Trish asked.

"I'm sorry Trish but I can't come it will be too hard" Amy said.

"That's ok Amy I understand so how have you been" Trish said.

"I'm ok I'm living with my mom until I get a place in Atlanta well I better go I'll speak to you later" Amy said.

"Ok Amy I'll speak too you later" Trish said.

Then Jeff came in to their bedroom.

"Baby are you ready to go" Jeff said.

"Yes baby I'll just get my jacket, Jeff Amy can't come" Trish said.

"I really wish I'd never said anything and had her leaving thinking Matt didn't care rather than her hurting" Jeff said.

"Jeff this is not your fault Matt should have told her why he couldn't come to the party" Trish said.

"I know but I still feel responsible" Jeff said.

At the party everyone from the wwe was there when Trish went to go and get a drink from the bar Matt came over.

"Hey Trish where's Amy I thought she was coming" Matt said.

"Amy told me she couldn't make it" Trish said.

"Oh ok I was gonna apologize to her" Matt said.

"Why" Trish asked.

"I hurt her and I didn't mean to do that" Matt said.

"Matt you can ring her if you want she's staying at her mom's house" Trish said.

"Ok thanks Trish" Matt said.

When Matt got home he rang Amy.

"Hi Amy" Matt said.

"Hey Matt what's up" Amy said.

"Amy I just wanted to say sorry about what happened" Matt said.

"It's ok Matt I'm glad you were honest with me now we can both move on" Amy said.

"Ok Amy well I better go I'll speak to you soon" Matt said.

"Ok bye Matt" Amy said.

When Amy hanged up the phone she started crying and her mom came in the room and hugged her.

"Sweetie what's wrong" Amy's mom said.

"Mom I love him so much I just wish we could go back to the way we was" Amy said.

Sweetie maybe this time apart will be good for you and Amy I promise you the hurting will stop" Amy's mom said.

"Mom I hope ya right" Amy said.

Then the phone rang and Amy answered it.

"Hi Amy" Trish said.

"Hey Trish what's up" Amy said.

"Amy I was just ringing to see if you're ok and can you give Jeff a call he's really worried about you and he feels bad about what happened he thinks it's his fault" Trish said.

"Trish I'm fine and I'll ring Jeff in a minute so how was your retirement party" Amy said.

"It was good I wish you could have been there" Trish said.

"I'm sorry Trish I just couldn't" Amy said.

"That's ok I understand Amy I better go I'll speak to you later" Trish said.

"Ok Trish I'll speak to you later" Amy said.

Then Amy rang Jeff.

"Hey Jeff" Amy said.

"Hey I'm sorry about what happened" Jeff said.

"Jeff you've got nothing to be sorry about it's not your fault" Amy said.

"Amy it is if I hadn't told you Matt still loved you, you wouldn't have gone there and got your heart broken" Jeff said.

"Jeff I'm glad you told me now I know that me and Matt can never be together again" Amy said.

"Amy my brother was a fool to let you go" Jeff said.

"Thanks Jeff well I better go I'll speak to you later" Amy said.

"Bye Amy" Jeff said.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 5**

A couple of weeks later Matt and Jeff were getting ready for their tag match against MNM for the tag team titles.

"Jeff how's Trish" Matt said.

"She's fine she gone to see Amy for a few days" Jeff said.

"Cool so how is Amy" Matt said.

"She's ok she's looking for a place in Atlanta" Jeff said.

"Cool are you ready" Matt said.

"Yeah just give me a minute" Jeff said.

Matt and Jeff won the match after Jeff hit Johnny Nitro with the Swanton Bomb too become the new tag team champions then they went to celebrate their win and Jeff rang Trish.

"Hey baby" Jeff said.

"Hey congratulations baby" Trish said.

"Thank you so how's Atlanta" Jeff asked.

"Everything's fine I'm going with Amy tomorrow to find her a nice place to live" Trish said

"Ok baby I gotta go say hi to Amy for me" Jeff asked.

"Ok bye baby" Trish said.

"Trish are you ready to go" Amy asked.

"Yeah I was just talking to Jeff he say's hi" Trish said.

"I was thinking we could go to this club I used to go to when I was at school" Amy said.

"Ok sounds like fun" Trish said.

Then they got in Amy's car and Amy drove to the club.

"So how are you finding your retirement" Trish asked.

"I find it boring I decided I'm gonna start judo again and try to get into the Olympics" Amy said.

"That sounds like fun I'm just gonna relax, sit back and enjoy my retirement the only downside is that I miss Jeff like crazy but he's taking a couple of weeks of soon and he comes home whenever he can so that helps" Trish said.

"I don't think I could ever be in a long distance relationship" Amy said.

"I didn't think I could either but me and Jeff have been in a long distance relationship for four years now and it's worked so far" Trish said.

"Trish you lucky to have someone like Jeff his face lights up when you walk in the room he loves you so much I had that with Matt and I blew it you need to cherish what you have never let it go" Amy said.

"Ok Amy I will and hopefully you'll meet someone who loves you the way I love Jeff" Trish said.

When they got to the club Amy saw one of her friends from school Justin.

"Hey Justin" Amy yelled.

And Justin turned around.

"Hey Amy" Justin said and hugged her.

"Justin this is my best friend Trish" Amy said.

"Hi Trish" Justin said.

"Hi Justin" Trish said.

"I thought you were in the WWE" Justin said.

"I was I've just left" Amy said.

"So does that mean your moving back to Atlanta" Justin asked.

"Yeah I'm staying with my mom until I find a place" Amy said.

"Cool well Amy I gotta go I'm meeting my girlfriend Phoebe soon I'll come and see you in a couple of days does you mom still live in the same house" Justin said.

"Yes she does" Amy said.

"Cool it was nice to meet you Trish" Justin said.

"It was nice to meet you too" Trish said.

Then Trish and Amy went in to the club and got some drinks and went and sat down.

"He seems like a really nice guy" Trish said.

"He his I've known him since we were 11 we just lost contact when I was in the WWE" Amy said.

"It's a shame he's got a girlfriend" Trish said.

"Trish" Amy said.

"What you can't tell me you've never thought of him more than a friend and he could just be the thing that could help you get over Matt" Trish said.

"Trish he's one of my oldest friends and I'm not gonna use him to help me get over Matt and his girlfriends is one of my friends" Amy said.

"Ok I was just saying" Trish said.

After Matt and Jeff went to the bar they met up with the guys at this club near the arena. When they got to the club they went and sat at the bar and John, Maria and some girl came up to them.

"Congratulations on winning the tag team titles" John said.

"Thanks man" Matt said.

"Matt, Jeff this is the new diva and my best friend Ashley" Maria said.

"Nice too meet you" Matt said.

"Hi Ashley" Jeff said.

"Hi" Ashley said.

Then they all went to go and sit with Randy Orton and Torrie Wilson then Randy and John took Torrie and Maria too dance.

"Matt I'm gonna go I'll see you back at the hotel" Jeff said.

"Ok bro" Matt said.

"It was nice to meet you Ashley" Jeff said.

"It was nice to meet you too Jeff" Ashley said.

"Ashley would you like a drink" Matt asked.

"I'll have a beer thanks" Ashley said.

Then Matt went and got two beers when he came back he handed her a beer and sat down.

"Thanks Matt" Ashley said.

"So how long have you liked wrestling" Matt asked.

"I've loved wrestling ever since I can remember I was so happy when I got hired by the WWE so how long have you been wrestling" Ashley said.

"Me and Jeff have been wrestling since we were little when we first got in the WWE it was the best ever" Matt said.

"I remember watching you guys in a match against Edge and Christian and the Dudley's at Wrestlemania 17 I thought that was one of the best matches ever" Ashley said.

"Thanks" Matt said.

Then John, Maria, Randy and Torrie came back to the table.

"Matt where's Jeff" John asked.

"He went back to the hotel" Matt said.

"Cool" John said.

Then Maria, Torrie and Ashley went to the bathroom.

"Matt seems like a nice bloke" Ashley said.

"He his" Maria said.

"Has he got a girlfriend" Ashley asked.

"He used to go out with Amy they broke up ages ago" Torrie said.

"Why" Ashley asked.

"She cheated on him when he was out with his knee injury" Maria said.

"That's horrible poor Matt" Ashley said.

"Yeah it was pretty bad Amy left a few weeks go so now Matt should get over her" Torrie said.

Then they went back to the table.

"Matt would you like to dance" Ashley asked.

"Yeah ok" Matt said.

An hour later they all got a taxi back to the hotel when Matt got back to the hotel room Jeff was asleep and he wasn't tired so he went to the hotel restaurant to get something to eat and Ashley came in and sat with him.

"Hey Matt" Ashley said.

"Hey Ashley" Matt said.

"I couldn't sleep so I thought if I came down to get something to eat then I'd be able to sleep" Ashley said.

"Me too" Matt said.

After they ate they went to the hotel seating area"

"I herd about what happened so how are you doing" Ashley said.

"I'm ok when Amy left we had become friends again, I'm glad about after all we went through it wouldn't have been right if she'd left with out us being friends again" Matt said.

"I don't think I could be friends with an ex if they'd done that to me" Ashley said.

"I didn't think I could either but I think because we were friends before we started going out together that really no matter what happened we would always be friends" Matt said.

"So you weren't mad at her for what she did" Ashley asked.

"I hated her at first I was ready to spend the rest of my life with her and she did that to me that's why I went to Smackdown when my knee had heeled. I only decided to come back to Raw when my brother came back" Matt said.

"So was it difficult to see Amy" Ashley asked.

"Not really it was months later and Amy was leaving and we were talking so it really wasn't that difficult" Matt said.

"Cool I think I should be going to bed now other wise I'm never gonna get up in the morning" Ashley said.

"Your right Ashley would you like to meet me here in the lobby at 12 noon and we can go out and see what this town's like" Matt asked.

"Ok I'd love too" Ashley said.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 6**

The next day when Matt got up he went and got ready for his day with Ashley.

"Bro what are you doing today" Jeff said.

"I'm going out with Ashley" Matt said.

"Why" Jeff asked.

"Because she's a really nice girl and we spent most of last night talking" Matt said.

"Cool I think I'm gonna go and surprise Trish at Amy's house" Jeff said.

"Cool say hi to Trish and Amy for me" Matt said.

"Ok have fun with Ashley" Jeff said.

Then Matt went and met Ashley in the lobby.

"Hey Ashley" Matt said.

"Hey" Ashley said and hugged him.

"So Matt where would you like to go" Ashley said.

"I was thinking maybe we could take a walk on the beach and then go shopping" Matt said.

"Cool" Ashley said.

Then they left the hotel and took a walk to the beach and Matt saw a bowling alley.

"Ashley would you like to bowling" Matt asked.

"Ok cool" Ashley said.

Then they went inside and got their bowling shoes.

"Matt would you like a drink" Ashley asked.

"Yes please" Matt said.

Then Ashley went and got them a drink while Matt got them a lane and he typed their name in the score board by the time he was finished Ashley came over with the drinks and handed Matt his drink.

"Thanks Ashley it's your go first" Matt said.

"Ok" Ashley said and picked up the ball and bowled she only knocked down a few pins.

"I'm not very good at this" Ashley said.

"It's easy with a bit of practice here I'll show you" Matt said and he took her hand

"If you hold the ball like this and throw the ball down the middle as hard as you can you should knock down the pins" Matt said.

"Ok I'll give it a go" Ashley said.

Then she did what Matt said and she knocked down all the pins and she hugged him.

"Thanks Matt" Ashley said.

"Your welcome" Matt said.

After bowling they went shopping and they ran into John and Maria.

"Hey John, Maria" Matt said.

"Hey" John said.

Then John and Matt went into the sports store while Ashley and Maria went to get a cappuccino from the coffee bar.

"You and Matt look good together" Maria said.

'Thanks I've never met anyone like Matt before we've got so much in common" Ashley said.

"I'm glad you and Matt like each other he's a really nice bloke he deserves someone like you" Maria said.

"Thanks Maria" Ashley said.

When Matt and John were in the sport store.

"Sow Matt what do you think of Ashley" John said.

"She's really nice I haven't felt this way about a girl since Amy" Matt said.

"I'm glad man" John said.

"You and Maria look happy" Matt said.

"We are I love her so much I think she might be the one" John said.

"That's great man" Matt said.

Then Matt and John went to meet Ashley and Maria at the coffee bar.

"Baby are you ready to go" John asked.

"Yeah Ashley, Matt we'll see you later" Maria said.

"See you later" Ashley said.

Then Matt and Ashley went to get something to eat, then they went back to the hotel.

"Matt I had a really nice time" Ashley said.

"Me too goodnight Ashley" Matt said.

"Goodnight Matt" Ashley said and kissed him.

Then Matt went back to his hotel room and rang Jeff.

"Hey Jeff are you there yet" Matt asked.

"Nearly I'll be there in about five minutes so how did your day go with Ashley" Jeff asked.

"It was good" Matt said.

"That's good Matt I gotta go I'll speak to you later" Jeff said.

"Ok bro" Matt said.

Then Jeff rang on Amy's mom's door and Amy answered.

"Hey Jeff what are you doing here" Amy asked.

"I'm here to surprise Trish" Jeff said.

"Ok I'll just get her" Amy said.

Then Trish came to the door.

"Baby what are you doing here" Trish asked shocked to see him.

"I came to surprise you" Jeff said.

"Baby I can't believe you're here" Trish said.

"Baby I missed you so much" Jeff said.

"I missed you too" Trish said and kissed him.

Then Jeff came inside the house.

"So where's Matt" Trish said.

"He's still in LA he leaves tomorrow" Jeff said.

"Weren't you supposed to be in LA" Trish asked.

"I was but I left a day early to surprise you I can always get a flight to San Francisco in the morning before the show" Jeff said.

"Ok baby but won't you get in trouble for leaving early" Trish asked.

"Why should I, I decided to come and see you on my day off as long as I'm in San Francisco in time Vince won't mind" Jeff said.

"Ok baby" Trish said.

"So how did the house hunting go" Jeff asked.

"It was good Amy found a place she moves in, in a couple of weeks" Trish said.

"Cool I'm taking a couple of days off in a couple of weeks so I was thinking we could go away" Jeff said.

"I'd love too but I'd prefer it if we just spent the time at home I miss you when your not there" Trish said.

"Ok baby whatever you want you may have" Jeff said.

"Thanks baby" Trish said and kissed him.

Then Amy came in the lounge.

"Hey Jeff are you staying here" Amy asked.

"Yeah if that's ok" Jeff said.

"Yeah you can stay so how are you" Amy asked.

"I'm ok how are you" Jeff asked.

"I'm fine" Amy said.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 7**

The next day Jeff made it to San Francisco on time he got to the arena about half an hour before the show.

"Hey Matt" Jeff said.

"Hey Jeff your cutting it fine" Matt said.

"I know but at least I got here" Jeff said.

"How's Trish and Amy" Matt asked.

"There ok" Jeff said.

Then John Cena came over.

"Hey Matt, Jeff" John said.

"Hey John" Jeff said.

"Hey John what's up" Matt asked.

"I'm gonna ask Maria to marry me and I need your help" John said.

"Ok what do you want us to do" Matt said.

"There's a park near the arena it's where we had a picnic on are first date and I want to propose to her there, I'll need you to put some lights up and put flowers everywhere so everything looks right" John said.

"Ok man where's all the stuff" Matt said.

"It's in my locker room I've been keeping Maria out of there all day so I need you guys to go in there and get the stuff so she won't suspect anything. Jeff can you hold the ring until I come back from my match" John said.

"Ok man" Jeff said.

"After the show we gonna go and get something to eat and then we'll walk through the park and that's when you'll turn on the lights" John said.

"Ok cool" Matt said.

Thanks Matt, Jeff I don't think I could do it with out you guys" John said.

"That's ok John we'd love to do it" Matt said.

Then Matt and Jeff went to John's locker room to get the stuff when they were leaving they pumped in to Ashley.

"Hey Ashley" Matt said.

"Hey Matt, Jeff what are you doing with all that stuff" Ashley asked.

"We'll tell you but you've got to promise you won't say anything to anyone" Matt said.

"Ok I won't say anything" Ashley said.

"John's gonna propose to Maria in some park and he need's us to help him" Matt said.

"Cool let me help" Ashley said.

"Ok take some stuff" Matt said.

"Ok" Ashley said.

Then they went back to Matt's car and put the stuff in there and on the way back in to the arena Jeff bumped in to Candice Michelle

"Hey" Candice said.

"Hey" Jeff said.

Then he realized he'd dropped the ring and Candice saw it and Jeff picked it up and put it back into his pocket.

"Jeff why have you got an engagement ring" Candice said.

"He's gonna propose to Trish" Matt said.

"That's great I'm so happy for you" Candice said.

"So am I" Matt said.

"I gotta go I'll see you later" Candice said.

"Bye Candice" Matt said.

"Matt why did you tell her I was proposing to Trish" Jeff asked.

"I couldn't tell her the truth she'll tell everyone" Matt said.

"So you tell her I'm getting married you don't think she's gonna tell people" Jeff said.

"Yes but when people ask you, you can just say that Candice got it wrong" Matt said.

"Ok Matt I hope your right" Jeff said.

After John's match he went to meet Maria and they went to a restaurant near the arena.

"Maria I was thinking after we've eaten we could go and take a walk in the park" John said.

"The same park we had are first date" Maria said.

"Yes if you want to" John said.

"I'd love too but it's a bit dark we won't be able to see anything" Maria said.

"That's why I brought a flashlight" John said.

"Ok baby" Maria said.

After the meal they went to the park and Maria saw all the lights and roses and John walked her over to the bench.

"John I can't believe you did this" Maria said.

"I wanted to show you how much I love you" John said.

"Baby I love you too and thank you for doing this it's the nicest thing anyone's ever done" Maria said.

"You're worth it" John said and then he got down on one knee.

"Baby what are you doing" Maria asked.

"Maria this past two years have been the best years of my life I love you so much will you do me the honor of being my wife" John asked.

Maria was so shocked she didn't know what to say and after a couple of minutes.

"Maria baby what's wrong" John asked.

"Why isn't she saying anything" Matt said.

"I think she's just shocked that she can't say anything" Ashley said.

John was still on one knee after a couple of minutes.

"Baby get up" Maria said.

"Ok" John said.

"John I love you so much I would be honored to be your wife" Maria said.

Then John hugged her and Matt, Jeff and Ashley started clapping and John put the ring on her finger and kissed her.

"I can't believe you guys" Matt said.

"We were happy to do it you too deserve it and I hope you're happy together" Matt said.

"Thanks man" John said.

When Jeff got home he rang Trish and told her what happened.

"Baby that's brilliant tell John and Maria congratulations from me" Trish said.

"Ok baby I will" Jeff said.

"Baby I'll be home tomorrow" Trish said.

"Ok baby say hi to Amy for me and I'll speak to you tomorrow" Jeff said.

"Bye baby' Trish said.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for the reviews

**Chapter 8**

A week later the wwe was in North Carolina so Trish came to the show to see Jeff and everyone and when she walked in to the arena she saw Candice Michelle.

"Hey Candice how are you" Trish said.

"Hey Trish congratulations" Candice said.

"What for" Trish asked.

"On the wedding" Candice said.

"Wedding what wedding" Trish asked wondering what was going on.

"I thought you were getting married because Jeff proposed" Candice said.

"Jeff hasn't proposed" Trish said.

"Oh I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything he hasn't done it yet" Candice said.

"Jeff's gonna propose how do you know" Trish asked.

"Last week I bumped into Jeff, Matt and Ashley and Jeff dropped this box with a ring in it and Matt said it was Jeff's he gonna propose to you and he hasn't I feel like such an idiot" Candice said.

"You're not an idiot you may have spoiled the surprise" Trish said.

"I'm sorry" Candice said.

"Don't worry about it Candice I gotta go I'll speak to you later" Trish said.

"Ok bye Trish" Candice said.

Then Trish went to see Jeff in his locker room.

"Hey baby" Jeff said.

"Hey" Trish said and kissed him.

"I've missed you too" Jeff said.

Then Matt and Ashley came in.

"Hey Matt" Trish said.

"Hey Trish, Trish this is my girlfriend Ashley" Matt said.

"Hi Ashley so how long have you been working here" Trish asked.

"A few weeks" Ashley said.

"Cool" Trish said.

"Jeff, Trish we've got to go we'll see you later" Matt said.

"Bye Matt, Ashley" Jeff said.

"So how long has Matt been seeing Ashley" Trish asked.

"A couple of weeks" Jeff said.

"Oh ok" Trish said.

Then they went to get something to eat and during the meal Trish was expecting Jeff to get down on one knee any moment when he didn't Trish was wondering what was wrong.

"Baby is their something you want too ask me" Trish said.

"No why" Jeff said.

"You've got nothing you want to give me" Trish said.

"No why" Jeff said.

"It's nothing" Trish said.

"Ok baby" Jeff said.

After the meal they went home and Trish rang Amy and told Amy what happened.

"You know what Candice is like she probably got it wrong" Amy said.

"Yeah I think you're right" Trish said.

"So how's Jeff and Matt" Amy asked.

"Their fine" Trish said.

"That's good so what's been happening" Amy asked.

"Matt's got a new girlfriend I wasn't sure if I should tell you" Trish said.

"That's ok I'm happy for him what's she like" Amy asked.

"She seems nice" Trish said.

"Cool Trish I gotta go I'll ring you later" Amy said.

"Ok bye Amy" Trish said.

Then Amy's mom came in the room and Amy looked upset.

"Baby what's wrong" Amy's mom said.

"Matt's got a new girlfriend" Amy said.

"Sweetie this might not be what you want to here but I think it's a good thing now you can both move on" Amy's mom said.

Then there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it" Amy said.

It was Justin and Phoebe at the door.

"Hey Justin, Phoebe" Amy said.

"Hey Amy we came to see how you are" Justin said.

"I couldn't believe it when Justin told me you were back in Atlanta" Phoebe said.

"I needed to come home so how have you guy's been" Amy asked.

"We're ok we're getting married soon" Justin said.

"Congratulations" Amy said.

"Amy we're going to this club do you want to come" Justin asked.

"Ok I'll just get my jacket" Amy said.

When they we're in the club Justin's friend Chris come up to them.

"Hey Justin, Phoebe" Chris said.

"Hey Chris this is one of my oldest friends Amy" Justin said.

"Hi Amy" Chris said.

"Hi" Amy said.

Then Justin and Phoebe went to dance and Chris went and sat down.

"So how long have you been in Atlanta" Chris asked.

"I've recently moved back I used to be wrestler so I used to travel a lot but now I'm retired I decided to move back home" Amy said.

"Cool so what are you gonna do now that your not wrestling" Chris asked.

"I really never thought about that so what do you do" Amy said.

"I'm in a band here in Atlanta" Chris said.

"Cool what type of music do you sing" Amy asked.

"We're a rock band" Chris said.

"Cool" Amy said.

"We've got a gig at a bar near here tomorrow why don't you come along" Justin said.

"Ok I will thanks" Amy said.

Then Justin and Phoebe came back over to the table.

"Amy would you like to dance" Chris asked.

"Yeah ok" Amy said.

"Amy, Chris I'm going to the bar do you want a drink" Justin said.

"I'll have a beer thanks" Amy said.

"Me too" Chris said.

When they were finished dancing they went back to the table.

"Amy me and Phoebe are gonna go" Justin said.

"Ok" Amy said.

"I'll walk you home if you like" Chris said.

"Ok thanks" Amy said.

"Ok Amy I'll ring you later" Justin said.

"Ok I'll see you later Justin, Phoebe" Amy said.

Half an hour later they left the club.

"So what was it like being a wrestler" Chris asked.

"It was the best I loved wrestling" Amy said.

"If you love wrestling so much why did you retire" Chris asked.

"I had too" Amy said.

"I hope you don't mind me asking but why" Chris asked.

"It was too hard for me to stay my ex boyfriend Matt came back to Raw and I couldn't handle it" Amy said.

"So did this Matt cheat on you or something" Chris asked.

"No I cheated on him we were going through some problems it just happened when he found out we broke up. Then he left a few months later he came back and I still loved him but he didn't want to be with me anymore so I decided to leave so I wouldn't have to deal with the situation. At least when I left he'd forgiven me and we became friends again may be one day I'll go back but just not right now" Amy said.

"I'm really sorry about what happened" Chris said.

"I'm ok I'm getting over it now" Amy said.

"Cool" Chris said.

Ten minutes later they were Amy's mom's house.

"Amy it was nice meeting you and I hope to see you at that bar tomorrow" Chris said.

"I had a really nice time tonight" Amy said.

"Me too bye Amy" Chris said.

"Bye Chris" Amy said.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 9 **

The next day Jeff and Matt were getting ready for their match.

"Trish was acting really weird yesterday" Jeff said.

"What do you mean" Matt asked.

"She thought I had something to ask her" Jeff said.

"That's weird" Matt said.

Then Candice came over.

"Hey Matt, Jeff" Candice said.

"Hey Candice" Matt said.

"Hey Candice what's up" Jeff said.

"Jeff I want to apologize for ruining your surprise" Candice said.

"What surprise" Jeff asked wondering what was going on.

"I accidentally told Trish you were gonna propose" Candice.

"So that's why she's been acting funny she thinks I'm gonna propose" Jeff said.

"Jeff I'm really sorry" Jeff said.

"That's ok Candice" Jeff said.

"Ok cool I gotta go I'll see you guys later" Candice said.

"Bye Candice" Jeff said.

"Later Candice" Matt said.

"So at least I know what the problem is" Jeff said.

"So what are you gonna do" Matt asked.

"I don't know" Jeff said.

"Jeff you've got to do something she thinks you're gonna propose" Matt said.

"I want to marry her but I don't think we're ready" Jeff said.

"Why" Matt asked.

"We're always away from each other" Jeff said.

"So Jeff do you see yourself spending the rest of your life with Trish" Matt said.

"Yeah of cause I do" Jeff said.

"So would it be a bad thing if you make it more permanent" Matt said.

"I guess not but I can't ask her now she expecting it and I want to surprise her" Jeff said.

"Ok bro so what are you gonna do" Matt asked.

"I'll think of something then when I have my time off I'll plan something" Jeff said.

"Cool Jeff if you need any help you know where I am" Matt said.

"Thanks bro" Jeff said.

After their match Jeff went home to see Trish.

"Hey baby" Trish said.

"Hey" Jeff said and hugged her.

"Baby I was thinking maybe we could go and see a movie" Trish said.

"How about we rent a movie and stay here and I'll order a takeaway" Jeff said.

"Ok baby but I get to pick the movie" Trish said.

"Ok baby" Jeff said.

During the movie Amy rang.

"Hey Amy what's up" Trish said.

"I'm just on my way to this bar to meet Justin's friend Chris he's in this band" Amy said.

"That's good Amy you know that thing we was talking about yesterday" Trish said.

"Yeah" Amy said.

"I think you were right and the particular person got it wrong" Trish said.

"Is Jeff there" Amy asked.

"Yeah he is' Trish said.

"Can I have a word with him" Amy said.

"Jeff, Amy wants to have a word" Trish said.

"Hey Amy" Jeff said.

"Hey Jeff I just thought I'd tell you Trish thinks you're going to propose" Amy said.

"I know" Jeff said.

"So what are you gonna do" Amy asked.

"Don't worry I've got everything planned" Jeff said.

"Ok Jeff I'll speak to you later and say hello to your brother for me" Amy said.

"Ok I will bye Amy" Jeff said.

"Jeff put Trish back on the phone" Amy said.

"So what is Jeff planning" Trish asked.

"I don't know Trish I gotta go I'll speak to you later" Amy said.

"Ok bye Amy" Trish said.

Then Amy went to go and meet Chris at the bar when she got there Chris was on stage with his band and Amy thought they sounded pretty good after they had finished Chris came over.

"So what do you think" Chris asked.

"I think you're pretty good" Amy said.

"Thanks I gotta go back on in a minute but I'll come and see you after" Chris said.

"Ok cool" Amy said.

Then Chris went back on the stage.

"I'd like to welcome a special guest Amy she's gust moved back to Atlanta and hopefully she'll stay a while" Chris said.

After the show Chris went and sat with Amy at the bar.

"You guys were awesome" Amy said.

"Thanks I'm glad you liked it Amy would you like to dance" Chris asked.

"I'd love too" Amy said.

After they danced.

"Amy would you like a drink" Chris asked.

"I'll have a beer thanks" Amy said.

Half an hour later Chris walked Amy home.

"I had a really nice time tonight" Amy said.

"Me too Amy would you like to go out with me tomorrow night" Chris asked.

"I'd love too" Amy said and kissed him.

"Amy I'll meet you here tomorrow at eight" Chris said.

"Ok cool" Amy said.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for the reviews

**Chapter 10 **

The next day Jeff was leaving to get to New York for Monday Night Raw.

"Bye baby" Trish said.

"Baby I'll be back in a few days" Jeff said.

"Ok baby" Trish said and kissed him.

"I'll ring you when I arrive in New York" Jeff said.

"Ok baby" Trish said.

Then Jeff went to go and meet Matt and Ashley at the airport.

"Hey bro" Matt said.

"Hey" Jeff said.

"So what have you decided to do" Matt asked.

"Don't worry Matt I've got everything planned" Jeff said.

"Ok but if you need any help you know where I am" Matt said.

"Ok thanks Matt" Jeff said.

When they got to New York they met John and Maria.

"Hey" Maria said.

"Hey Maria" Matt said.

"Hey Maria what's up" Ashley said.

"I was wondering if you'd like to be my made of honor" Maria asked.

"I'd love too when's the wedding" Ashley asked.

"It's in two months" Maria said.

"Cool" Ashley said.

"Matt, Jeff I was wondering if you two would like be my best man" John said.

"I'd love too" Matt said.

"Me too thanks for asking John" Jeff said.

"Me and Maria are gonna take a taxi to the arena do you want to come with us" John asked.

"No that's ok I rented a car" Matt said.

"Jeff what about you" John said.

"I'm gonna walk I'll see you at the arena I'm just gonna go and ring Trish" Jeff said.

"Ok I'll see you later Jeff" Matt said.

"Bye Jeff" Ashley and Maria said.

"Later Jeff" John said.

Then Jeff rang Trish.

"Hey baby" Jeff said.

"Hey baby" Trish said.

"Baby we've just arrived in New York and I decided to walk to the arena and I was wondering if you'd like me to buy you anything when I'm here" Jeff said.

"Thank you baby can you get me some stuff from Bloomingdales and Tiffany's" Trish said.

"Ok baby" Jeff said.

Then he saw Stacie walking near the turnstiles.

"Trish baby I gotta go I'll speak to you later" Jeff said before Trish could say anything the phone went dead.

"Stacie" Jeff yelled and Stacie turned around.

"Hey Jeff" Stacie said and ran up to him and hugged him.

"Stacie what are you doing here" Jeff asked.

"I was just gonna ask you the same thing" Stacie said.

"I asked first" Jeff said.

"I live here now I've just came back from visiting my mom so what are you doing here" Stacie said.

"I'm here for Monday Night Raw" Jeff said.

"I herd about Trish retiring how is she doing" Stacie said.

"She's fine" Jeff said.

"So how is it going with you two" Stacie asked.

"We've never been better" Jeff said.

"I'm happy for you so how is Matt, Amy and everyone" Stacie asked.

"Matt's got a new girlfriend Ashley, Amy's living in Atlanta and John and Maria are getting married" Jeff said.

That's good can you tell them congratulations from me" Stacie said.

"Why don't you come with me and you can tell them yourself" Jeff said.

"I can't Jeff maybe another time" Stacie said.

"Come on Stacie everyone would love too see you and I wouldn't worry about Randy he's not worth it" Jeff said.

"I'm not worried about Randy and my supposed to be ex best friend Torrie I haven't thought about them in over a year and a half, Jeff I'm sorry I left you for that jerk" Stacie said.

"Stacie I'm glad you did otherwise I wouldn't have started seeing Trish and I couldn't imagine my life without her" Jeff said.

"Jeff I'm glad you're so happy" Stacie said.

"Don't worry Stacie you'll find somebody who loves you the way that I love Trish" Jeff said.

"I hope so too Jeff if I do come with you I'm not saying I will but if I do where are we gonna put my bags" Stacie said.

"We'll pop to your house and drop of your bags and take a taxi to the arena" Jeff said.

"If we do that won't you be late" Stacie said.

"No because I was gonna walk to the arena and do a bit of shopping so we've got loads of time" Jeff said.

"Ok Jeff I'll come" Stacie said.

"Ok cool" Jeff said.

When they got to Stacie's house there was a man waiting outside.

"Mike what are you doing here" Stacie asked.

"I came to say I was sorry and who's this" Mike said.

"This is one of my oldest friends Jeff Hardy" Stacie said.

"Hi" Mike said.

"Hey" Jeff said.

"Mike I'm just gonna go and see my friends I'll be home in a few hours we'll talk then" Stacie said.

"Ok baby" Mike said.

Then they went to the arena.

"Mike seems like a nice bloke" Jeff said.

"He is" Stacie said.

"So what did he do he said he had to apologize" Jeff said.

"It was nothing" Stacie said.

"Ok" Jeff said.

"When Jeff got to his locker room he walked in and Matt was there.

"Matt I've got a surprise for you" Jeff said.

"Ok what is it" Matt asked.

Then Stacie walked in.

"Stacie" Matt said and hugged her.

"Hey Matt" Stacie said.

"What are you doing here" Matt asked.

"I live here" Stacie said.

"So how have you been" Matt asked.

"I'm fine I miss this place though" Stacie said.

"Why don't you come back" Matt said.

"I'll think about it Matt I herd about you and Amy I'm really sorry" Stacie said.

"It's ok I've met someone and I've never been happier" Matt said.

"I'm happy for you" Stacie said.

Then Ashley came in.

"So you must be Ashley I'm Stacie" Stacie said.

"Hey Stacie I've herd so much about you" Ashley said.

"Really I hope only good thing's" Stacie said.

"I better go and take you to see John and Maria or they'll never forgive me" Jeff said.

"Ok bye Matt it was nice meeting you Ashley" Stacie said.

"You too" Ashley said.

Then they went to go and John and Maria.

"Hey Stacie" Maria said.

"Hey congratulations" Stacie said.

"Thank you so how have you been" Maria asked.

"I'm fine" Stacie said.

"Stacie I'll see you later I've got my match in a minute" Maria said.

"Ok I'll see you later" Stacie said.

After the show Jeff took Stacie home.

"Jeff I want to thank you for today I had a really nice time" Stacie said.

"Me too it was good seeing you again" Jeff said.

"You too" Stacie said.

When Jeff got back to the hotel room he rang Trish and told her what happened.

"I wondered why you hung up on me" Trish said.

"I'm sorry baby" Jeff said.

"Don't worry I forgive you so she's ok then" Trish said.

"Yeah she seems happy" Jeff said.

"That's good next time you see her tell her I said hi" Trish said.

"Ok baby I will, baby I've gotta go I'll speak to you later" Jeff said.

"Ok baby" Trish said.

After Trish had been talking to Jeff Amy rang.

"Hey Amy what's up" Trish said.

"Hey Trish I was just ringing to see how you are" Amy said.

"I'm fine you'll never guess who Jeff ran into today" Trish said.

"Who" Amy asked.

"Stacie" Trish said.

"Really how is she" Amy asked.

"Jeff said that's she's fine so what happening with you" Trish said.

"I've got my first official date with Chris tonight he'll be here any minute" Amy said.

"I'm glad you've moved on I hope you have a wonderful time" Trish said.

"Thanks Trish" Amy said.

"Amy I better let you go so you can get ready" Trish said.

"Ok I'll speak to you later" Amy said.

Just after Amy got of the phone the door rang.

"Mom I'll get it" Amy said.

"Ok sweetie" Amy's mom said.

It was Chris at the door.

"Hey Chris" Amy said.

"Hey" Chris said and hugged her.

Then they went to the restaurant.

"You look really nice" Chris said.

"You don't look to bad yourself" Amy said.

"Why thank you, Justin told me the other day that you used to be in a band and I was wondering if you wanted to join are band" Chris said.

"Ok I'll give it a go" Amy said.

"Ok cool we have practice at my house in a few days" Chris said.

"Ok I'll be there" Amy said.

After the meal Chris drove Amy home.

"Chris I had a really nice time tonight" Amy said.

"Me too I'm really glad you decide to move back to Atlanta" Chris said.

"Me too" Amy said.

"Amy I'll speak to you later" Chris said.

"Bye Chris" Amy said and kissed him.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 11 **

A few day's later Jeff was at home for his couple off weeks off and he had everything planned so he figured all she had to do was say yes and they'd be getting married. When Jeff woke up Trish was still asleep so he went downstairs to make them breakfast. Ten minutes later Trish came downstairs.

"Baby go back to bed" Jeff said.

"Why" Trish asked.

"I was gonna bring you breakfast in bed" Jeff said.

"Baby that's so sweet but I'm up now" Trish said.

"Ok but I don't wont you doing anything" Jeff said.

"Ok baby" Trish said.

Then Trish went and sat at the dining table. Ten minutes later Jeff brought over Trish's breakfast there was a rose on the tray and it had a note on it and it said good things come to those who wait and I've been waiting all my life for you and Trish started crying.

"I can't believe you this is the nicest thing anyone's ever done" Trish said.

"You're worth it Trish I just wanted to show you how much I love you" Jeff said.

"Jeff baby I love you too" Trish said.

"Trish close you eyes" Jeff said.

"Ok" Trish said closing her eyes.

Then Jeff placed a box on the table and got down on one knee.

"Baby you can open your eyes now" Jeff said.

Trish opened her eyes and saw the ring.

"Baby will you do me the honor of becoming Mrs Hardy" Jeff said.

"Yes of course I'll marry you" Trish said.

"You will' Jeff said and kissed her.

Then he put the ring on her finger and the phone rang.

"I'll get it" Jeff said.

"Ok baby" Trish said.

It was Matt on the phone.

"Hey Matt what's up" Jeff said.

"Jeff there's been an accident" Matt said.

"Matt what's happened" Jeff said.

"Maria's been knocked down she's in intensive care" Matt said.

"Matt we're on are way where are you" Jeff asked.

"We're in Los Angeles, Century City Hospital" Matt said.

"Ok Matt we'll get the next flight out to Los Angeles" Jeff said.

"Ok we'll see you there" Matt said.

"Baby what's happened" Trish asked.

"There's been an accident Maria's been knocked down she's in intensive care" Jeff said.

"Oh my god" Trish said.

When they got to the hospital John was pacing up and down the room.

"Matt what's happening' Jeff asked.

"I don't know nobody will tell us anything" Matt said.

"John you've got to sit down" Jeff said.

"I can't Jeff I love her so much I can't live without her" John said.

"John I'm sure she'll be fine" Jeff said.

"I hope your right" John said.

Ten minutes later the doctor came over to them.

"Mr Cena, Maria is in a critical but stable condition the next twenty four hours are crucial" the doctor said.

"Can I see her" John asked.

"Ok but be prepared she will look different" the doctor said.

"Ok thanks doc" John said.

Then John went in and sat on the chair near Maria and he took her hand.

"Baby it's me please wake up I love you so much and I couldn't imagine my life with out you" John said.

Ten minutes later a nurse came in.

"Mr Cena you'll have to leave now" the nurse said.

"Baby I'll be back tomorrow" John said and kissed her hand.

Then he went back to the waiting room.

"John me and Trish are going back to the hotel we'll be back tomorrow" Jeff said.

"Ok I'll ring you if anything happens" John said.

"John me and Ashley are gonna go to if you need us you know where we are" Matt said.

"Thanks man" John said.

"John don't you think you should come back to the hotel and get a descent nights sleep" Ashley said.

"I can't I want to be here when she wakes up" John said.

"Ok John" Ashley said and hugged him.

When Trish got back to the hotel she rang Amy and told her what happened.

"I'll be there tomorrow" Amy said.

"Ok I'll see you tomorrow" Trish said.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks for the reviews

**Chapter 12 **

The next day when Amy woke up she rang Chris.

"Baby I can't go to practice today I've got to go to Los Angeles" Amy said.

"Why" Chris asked.

"One of my friends has been in a traffic accident" Amy said.

"Ok baby I'll come with you if you want" Chris said.

"Are you sure" Amy asked.

"I won't too if you need me I'm there" Chris said.

"Thank you baby" Amy said.

"Baby I'll be over there in ten minutes" Chris said.

"Ok baby" Amy said.

When Amy and Chris arrived at the hospital Matt, Ashley, Trish and Jeff was there.

"Hey guy's how is she doing" Amy said.

"We don't know" Trish said.

"Where's John" Amy asked.

"He's gone to see the doctor" Trish said.

"Ok" Amy said.

Then she went and sat down.

"Baby would you like a drink" Chris asked.

"I'll have a coffee thanks baby" Amy said.

Then Trish came over and sat next Amy.

"He seems like a really nice bloke" Trish said.

"He is" Amy said.

"You must be Ashley it's nice to meet you" Amy said.

"Hi" Ashley said.

"So Amy how have you been" Matt asked.

"I'm fine Matt how are you" Amy said.

"I'm ok" Matt said.

Then Chris came back over with Amy's coffee.

"Thank you baby" Amy said and Chris sat next to her.

"Matt this is Chris" Amy said.

"Hey" Matt said.

"Hey" Chris said.

Then John came back in the waiting area.

"Hey John" Amy said and hugged him.

"Hey Amy" John said.

"John I'm sure she'll be fine" Amy said.

"I hope so too, I'm just gonna go and sit with her for a while" John said.

"Ok John we'll be out here" Amy said.

"Ok" John said.

Half an hour John came out.

"How is she" Amy asked.

"She's still in the coma and the doctors don't know anything" John said.

"Ok John we're gonna go and get something to eat would you like anything" Amy asked.

"I'm not hungry" John said.

"John you must eat" Amy said.

"Ok I'll have a sandwich" John said.

"Ok" Amy said and hugged him.

When they were in the restaurant Matt and Jeff was at the bar.

"Jeff why did Amy bring him here he doesn't even know Maria" Matt said.

"I don't know maybe she needed his support" Jeff said.

"But still" Matt said.

"Come on Matt you've got Ashley why can't Amy have someone" Jeff said.

"Ok Jeff" Matt said.

"Anyway he seems like a nice bloke" Jeff said.

"He's ok" Matt said.

Then they went back to the table after the meal they went back to the hospital. And John was in the room with Maria and Maria woke up.

"Baby where am I" Maria asked.

"You're in hospital" John said.

"Baby what's happened and why can't I feel my legs" Maria said.

"I don't know I'll go and get a doctor"

Then John ran out of the room and told everyone that Maria's woken up, then he went to get a doctor, then John and the doctor came back in the room.

"The reason you can't feel your legs is because you have quite a bit of swelling on your spine and we won't no the full extent of the damage until the swelling goes down" the doctor said.

"So your telling me I might be paralyzed" Maria said.

"That is a possibility" the doctor said.

"I can't be paralyzed I'm a wrestler" Maria said.

"Even if you do walk again I don't think you'll be able to wrestle" the doctor said.

"No this can't be happening to me" Maria screamed.

"Baby don't worry everything will be ok I'll take care of you" John said.

"Thank you baby" Maria said.

"I'll just go outside and tell everyone what's happened" John said.

"Ok baby" Maria said.

Then John went back into the waiting room and told everyone.

"No this is not fair" Ashley said.

"Can we go and see her" Matt asked.

"Ok" John said.

"I'll stay out here she doesn't know me" Chris said.

"Ok baby" Amy said.

Then they all went in there.

"Maria don't worry about not wrestling again they told me that when I broke my neck" Amy said.

"Thanks Amy" Maria said.

"Maria we'll all be here to help you" Trish said.

"Thanks Trish I don't know what I'd do without you guy's" Maria said.

"Maria I can take some time of if you want" Ashley said.

"It's ok Ashley thanks" Maria said.

Then the nurse came in.

"Your all gonna have to leave now Maria needs her rest" the nurse said.

"Ok Maria we'll be here to see you tomorrow" Ashley said.

"Ok bye guys" Maria said.

"Baby I'll see you tomorrow" John said and kissed her on the forehead.

"Bye baby" Maria said.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks for the reviews

**Chapter 13**

A couple of weeks later the swelling in Maria's back had gone down and she started physiotherapy and John went with her. After the physio Maria and John went back to her room.

"Baby aren't you supposed to be on the road with the WWE Trish can help me" Maria said.

"Vince said I can have as much time off as I need" John said.

"Ok baby" Maria said.

Then Stacie came in the room.

"Hey John, Maria" Stacie said.

"Hey Stacie" John and Maria said.

"Maria I would have been here sooner but I only herd about it yesterday" Stacie said.

"That's ok" Maria said.

"So how are you" Stacie asked.

"I'm ok considering, I'm doing physio so hopefully soon I'll be out of this chair and walking" Maria said.

"Maria if you need anything I'm here" Stacie said.

"Thanks Stacie" Maria said.

Then Jeff and Trish came in.

"Hey Stacie" Jeff said and hugged her.

"Hey Jeff, Trish" Stacie said.

"Hey Stacie how are you" Trish asked.

"I'm fine" Stacie said.

Then the doctor came in.

"May I please talk to the patient" the doctor said.

"Maria we'll be outside" Trish said.

"Ok" Maria said.

"You are now we'll enough to go home but you'll have to come back three times a week for physio" the doctor said.

"Ok but I live in Florida is there anyway I can go to physio there" Maria asked.

"Yes I'll have you transferred" the doctor said.

"Thank you" Maria said.

"Ok I'll organize the transfer" the doctor said.

Then John came back in the room.

"Baby I can go home but we'll need to go to the physio a few times a week" Maria said.

"Ok baby" John said.

When they got home a few hours later everyone was there.

"John I can't believe you done this" Maria said.

"I didn't I told Amy and Amy organized everything" John said.

"Thanks Amy" Maria said.

"Your welcome" Amy said.

"You must be Chris I've herd so much about you" Maria said.

"Hi me too it's nice to meet you" Chris said.

"You too" Maria said.

Then Matt and Ashley came over.

"Maria we're all gonna help you with the wedding" Ashley said.

"Thanks guys but I think we're gonna have to postpone the wedding I want to be able to walk up the isle I don't want to be wheeled in a chair" Maria said.

"Baby I don't care if you walk or in a chair I just want to marry you" John said.

"Ok baby, girls I guess we've got a wedding to plan" Maria said.

"Come on let's get started" Ashley said.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks for the reviews

**Chapter 14**

A couple of weeks later Trish was getting ready to go and meet all the girls to get Maria's wedding dress.

"Trish when can we tell everyone we're getting married" Jeff said.

"Jeff I don't think now is the right time" Trish said.

"Why" Jeff said.

"Baby I think it will be best if we'll tell everyone after Maria and John's wedding" Trish said.

"Ok baby" Jeff said.

Then Trish went to meet the girls at the mall and Jeff went to meet the guys. When Trish got to the mall they went to the bridal shop.

"Amy would you like to be one of my brides maids" Maria asked.

"I'd love too" Amy said.

"I thought I'd let you all know I'm returning to the WWE" Stacie said.

"That's brilliant I'm gonna go back as soon as I can walk even if it's just to announce on Raw or interview people before their match" Maria said.

"Maria don't worry it won't be long before your back" Ashley said.

"Well my physio's going great I'll be walking soon hopefully" Ashley said.

"I'm Just gonna go ring Jeff" Trish said.

"Ok say hi for me" Maria said.

"Ok I will" Trish said.

Then Trish rang Jeff.

"Hey baby where are you" Trish asked.

"We're at this bar getting the reception ready" Jeff said.

"Ok baby after you've got everything sorted can you see if all the guy's want to meet up and we can go and get a drink" Trish said.

"Ok baby I'll ring you later" Jeff said.

"Ok baby I love you" Trish said.

"I love you too" Jeff said.

"Ah" Matt said.

"Shut up Matt" Jeff said.

"I guess you're under her thump, now come on Jeff be a good boy and help me" Matt said laughing.

Then Jeff through the phone at him.

"Matt, John the girls want to meet us after we're done here" Jeff said.

"Ok man we'll be finished in about twenty minutes" John said.

"Ok cool I'll just go and ring Trish" Jeff said.

"Won't you need this" Matt said and handed Jeff his phone.

"Aren't you gonna say thanks" Matt asked.

"How about I don't and say I did" Jeff said.

Twenty minutes later they went to meet the girls at the mall. When they got to the mall they went to meet the girls at the bridal shop.

"Hey" John said.

"Hey guy's John you can't go in there it's bad luck to see the dress" Trish said.

"Ok we'll meet you at that coffee shop in ten minutes" John said.

"Ok" Trish said.

"Baby do you want anything" Jeff asked.

"I'll have a cappuccino thanks baby" Trish said.

Then they went to the coffee shop.

"I wonder what the dress looks like" Matt said.

"It really doesn't matter what she wears she'll look good in rags" John said.

"John you got it bad" Jeff said.

"I know" John said.

"Have you decided what you want to do for your stag do" Matt asked.

"Not yet why" John said.

"If you want me and Jeff can get everything done" Matt said.

"Ok cool" John said.

Then the girls came to meet them and Trish sat next to Jeff.

"Hey baby" Jeff said and kissed her.

"Hey" Trish said.

And Ashley went and sat by Matt.

"Hey baby" Matt said and kissed her.

"Hey so what are you guys up to" Ashley asked.

"We're just discussing John's stag do" Matt said.

"Oh ok" Ashley said.

"No strippers" Trish said.

"Baby why would we need to get strippers" Jeff said.

"Jeff it's what guys do" Trish said.

"So we'll have to take strippers of the list" Matt said and Ashley slapped him on the arm.

"Baby I was just kidding" Matt said.

"Baby I was thinking maybe we could have the wedding at this church I used to go too as a kid" Maria said.

"Ok baby" John said.

"Jeff I was thinking would you like to walk me down the isle" Maria asked.

"Maria I would be honored" Jeff said.

"Thank you Jeff, John you don't mind do you" Maria said.

"Baby that's ok I think that's a brilliant idea" John said.

"Guys I've got to go back to Atlanta tomorrow I'm moving into my new place and I'll be back down in about a week" Amy said.

"Ok Cool" Maria said.

"Me and Matt are gonna be on the road with the WWE right up until the wedding" Jeff said.

"I thought Vince would have given you time off" Trish said.

"I've already had some time off and with John not performing he needs us" Jeff said.

"Ok baby" Trish said.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 15 **

A couple of days later Amy was moving into her new house and Chris, Justin and Phoebe were helping her move her stuff from her mom's house. After they were finished Justin and Phoebe went home and Amy and Chris decided to order take away and watch a movie after a ruff day moving.

"Baby I'm going to be going on tour soon and me and the guy's were wondering if you wanted to come with us" Chris said.

"Baby I'll love too but when are you touring" Amy asked.

"We leave in about a month" Chris said.

"Ok I'm there" Amy said.

"Ok baby I'll let the band know" Chris said.

"Ok baby I'm going back down to Florida in a few days and I was wondering if you'd come with me" Amy said.

"I'll love too how long will we be there for" Chris said.

"Until after the wedding" Amy said.

"Ok baby but we'll have to go over the songs if you're coming on tour" Chris said.

"Ok baby" Amy said.

"Baby when ever I'm with your friends I get this feeling Matt doesn't like me" Chris said.

"Baby he does I think it's just a bit weird for him me being with someone else" Amy said.

"Ok baby what movie would you like to watch" Chris asked.

"How about Pretty Woman I love that movie" Amy said.

"Ok baby" Chris said.

During the movie Trish rang.

"Hey Trish what's up" Amy asked.

"I was just ringing to see how the move went" Trish said.

"It went well I'll be back in Florida in a few days so where are you Jeff staying while you're down there" Amy asked.

"We decided to rent a place until after the wedding cause I'll be staying here while Jeff's on the road" Trish said.

"Ok cool well after the wedding me, Chris and his band will be touring" Amy said.

"Cool when you're near North Carolina you must tell me and we'll come down to see you" Trish said.

"Ok I will is Jeff there" Amy asked.

"He is, baby Amy wants a word" Trish said.

"Hey Amy what's up" Jeff asked.

"Jeff we haven't really had the chance to talk while I was down in Florida and I was wondering how it went" Amy asked.

"How what went" Jeff asked.

"You asking Trish to marry you" Amy said.

"Oh that I'm still planning it" Jeff said.

"Ok Jeff I gotta go I'll speak to you later tell Trish I'll ring her tomorrow" Amy said.

"Ok bye Amy" Jeff said.

"Baby what are you planning" Trish asked.

"Nothing" Jeff said.

"Ok baby" Trish said.

Then Matt rang.

"Hey Jeff" Matt said.

"Hey Matt what's up" Jeff said.

"Jeff I'll meet you tomorrow at the airport so we can go to Memphis" Matt said.

"Ok when's the stag do" Jeff asked.

"It's an a few days all the guy's are gonna be there Vince is giving everyone a couple of days off" Matt said.

"Ok Matt well I better go I'll speak to you later" Jeff said.

"Ok bro say hi to Trish for me" Matt said.

"Baby Matt say's hi and the stag do's in a couple of days" Jeff said.

"Ok baby I'm gonna ring Ashley and do a surprise hen night for Maria" Trish said.

"Ok baby" Jeff said.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 16 **

A couple of days later Amy and Chris met Trish and Jeff at the airport.

"Amy the hen night's tonight while the guy's are at the stag do" Trish said.

"Ok cool" Amy said.

"While you're at the hen do I'll be at the hotel working on some songs" Chris said.

"Ok baby" Amy said.

"Why don't you come to the stag do" Jeff asked.

"I don't want to impose" Chris said.

"You won't be imposing" Jeff said.

"Ok I'll come thanks" Chris said.

Then they went to get something to eat and when Jeff was at the counter Amy went up to him.

"Thanks Jeff" Amy said.

"For what" Jeff said.

"For asking Chris to come he thinks that none of you like him" Amy said.

"I think that this is the perfect opportunity to get to know him Amy your like a sister to me if he makes you happy then I want to get to know him" Jeff said.

"Thanks Jeff I love you too" Amy said and hugged him.

"When they got back to the hotel Jeff went to meet Matt and John.

"Hey guy's I hope you don't mind but I asked Chris to come" Jeff said.

"Why did you do that" Matt asked.

"Amy's going to the hen do and he was gonna stay in the hotel on his own" Jeff said.

"So what" Matt said.

"Matt Amy's like a sister to me I couldn't not ask him and if you're so over her why is his coming bothering you" Jeff said.

"It's not bothering me I just don't see why he has to come he doesn't even know us" Matt said.

"He never will with that attitude" Jeff said.

"I really don't care who comes" John said.

"Thanks John. Matt I really think you should just get over it if Chris is with Amy and were friends with Amy we need to give Chris a chance you never know you might like him. Jeff said.

"Ok well I better go I said I'd take Ashley to the beach" Matt said.

"Ok Matt I'll see you later" Jeff said.

"Bye Matt" John said.

Then Matt went to meet Ashley.

"Hey baby" Ashley said and kissed him.

"Hey" Matt said.

Then they went to the beach, when they got there Matt brought them an ice cream. Then they walked along the beach and they saw Amy and Chris there and Matt had this look on his face and Ashley saw this and walked off.

"Baby where are you going" Matt asked as Ashley walked off.

"Away from you" Ashley said.

Matt didn't even know what he did so he went after her.

"Ashley what's wrong" Matt asked.

"You still love her" Ashley said.

"Who" Matt asked.

"Matt don't act dumb you know who" Ashley said.

"No I don't" Matt said.

"So why did you have this look of jealousy when you saw her with Chris" Ashley asked.

"No I didn't" Matt said.

"Matt don't lie I saw it in your face" Ashley said.

"Ok but I wasn't jealous it was just a bit weird seeing Amy with someone else" Matt said.

"Matt you wouldn't feel that way if you didn't love her" Ashley said.

"Yes I would it's a common reaction when you see an ex with someone else" Matt said.

"Matt call me when you're over her" Ashley said.

"Ashley don't you think your being a bit silly" Matt said and Ashley walked off.

A couple of hours later Matt went to the stag do and Jeff was there with Chris

"Hey Jeff, Chris" Matt said.

"Hey Matt" Jeff said.

"Hi Matt, I'm just going to the bar would you like a drink" Chris asked.

"I'll have a beer thanks" Matt said.

"Me too" Jeff said.

Then Matt and Jeff went to sit down Matt told Jeff what happened with Ashley.

"So what are you gonna do" Jeff asked.

"What can I do she's got it in her head I still love Amy" Matt said.

"Matt you must admit it deep down you do still love Amy you've been funny with Chris ever since Amy brought him to the hospital that day" Jeff said.

"Ok so I haven't been that nice to Chris and Jeff I think I'll always love Amy she was my first true love I was gonna marry her, but I do love Ashley and I can never be with Amy" Matt said.

"Matt you need to tell Ashley how you feel" Jeff said.

"Ok Jeff I will" Matt said.

Then Chris came over and handed them their drinks.

"Thanks" Matt said.

"Thanks Chris" Jeff said.

Then Randy Orton came over.

"Hey Randy how's it going" Matt said.

"Everything's fine me and Torrie are getting married" randy said.

"Congratulations" Matt said.

Then John came over.

"Hey have you herd the news" John asked.

"No what is it" Matt said.

"Stacie's coming back to Raw" John said.

"That's good me and Torrie moving to Smackdown" Randy said.

"Cool when I come back I'm going to be staying on Raw" John said.

"I'm just gonna ring Trish and see how the hen night's going" Jeff said.

"Ok cool" Matt said.

Then Jeff rang Trish.

"Hey baby" Trish said.

"Hey Trish how is the hen do going" Jeff asked.

"It's ok have you herd about Matt and Ashley" Trish asked.

"Yeah Matt told me" Jeff said.

"Baby I think he still loves Amy" Trish said.

"I think so too" Jeff said.

"Baby I better go" Trish said.

"Ok baby" Jeff said.

When Trish hung up the phone Amy came up to her.

"Who still loves me" Amy asked.

"I think Matt still loves you" Trish said.

"Trish stop being silly he's with Ashley" Amy said.

"No he's not they broke up" Trish said.

"Why" Amy asked.

"Ashley thinks Matt still loves you and she can't be with him if he's got feeling for you" Trish said.

"Why, does Ashley think Matt still loves me" Amy asked.

"It's obvious have you seen the way he looks at you and look at how act's when your in the same room" Trish said.

"Trish stop being silly" Amy said.

"Amy are you blind Matt will never stop loving you" Trish said.

Trish you might be right but we can never be together and I'm with someone and I think I love Chris I haven't felt this way about someone since Matt. I'm not gonna break up with him because you think Matt still wants me. I can't spend the rest of my life waiting for Matt to admit his true feelings" Amy said.

"Ok Amy" Trish said.

Then they went back to the table where everyone was.

"Girls I just wanted you to know me and Randy are getting married and we're moving to Smackdown" Torrie said.

"Congratulations" Maria said.

"Thanks" Torrie said.

"Good luck with the wedding" Stacie said.

"Thanks Stacie, I'm really sorry about what happened" Torrie said.

"Don't worry about it I'm over it I've got a new man Mike we've been together for a year now" Stacie said.

"Cool hopefully one day we'll be friends again" Torrie said.

"I just want to let you all know I'm going to be rejoining Raw on my return in a few days" Stacie said.

"Cool hopefully soon I'll be joining you" Maria said.

A couple of hours later they all went home and when Ashley got to her hotel room Matt was there.

"Hey Matt what do you want" Ashley said.

"I just wanted to explain what happened earlier today" Matt said.

"Ok Matt come in" Ashley said.

"Ashley I was a bit jealous but it's not what you think part of me will always love Amy she was my first love, but I'm not in love with her I love you and I just wanted you to know that" Matt said.

"Matt I love you too and I was wrong to not trust you. I think form now on we have to be completely honest with each other if this relationship is ever going to work" Ashley said.

"I think so too are we back together now" Matt asked.

"I think we are" Ashley said and kissed him.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	17. Chapter 17

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 17 **

A couple of days later it was the day of the wedding and Trish, Ashley and Amy were helping Maria get ready.

"Are you ready" Trish asked.

"I think so" Maria said.

When they got to the church the music hit and Jeff was pushing the wheelchair

"Jeff stop" Maria said.

"Why Maria what's wrong" Jeff asked.

"Jeff I always thought I'd walk up the isle to the man of my dreams so even if it takes me half an hour to walk up there I'm going to walk" Maria said.

"Ok but lean on me" Jeff said.

"Ok" Maria said.

Then she got out of the chair and slowly walked with Jeff and John was at the alter wondering what was taking so long.

"Matt where is she" John asked.

"I don't know maybe they got stuck in traffic" Matt said.

Then Maria came walking slowly through the doors and John started crying when she got to the alter John took her hand.

"Baby you can walk" John said.

"Baby I didn't want to get married in a wheelchair" Maria said.

"Who presents this woman to this man" the priest said.

"I do" Jeff said.

"We are gathered here today to witness the union of John Felix Anthony Cena and Maria Kanellis. They have written their own vows" the priest said.

"Maria I knew I loved you before I met you I bless the day you walked into my life I love you so much I'm gonna show you everyday for the rest of our lives just how much I love you" John said and Maria started crying.

"I don't know how I'm gonna top that John you're always there when I need you and these past through months have been the best and worst of my life and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you as your lover, as your best friend" Maria said.

"The wedding ring is the outward and visible sign of an inward and spiritual bond which unites two loyal hearts in endless love. It is a seal of the vows John and Maria have made to one another. Bless these rings that Maria and John, who give them, and who wear them, may ever abide in thy peace. Living together in unity, love and happiness for the rest of their lives" the priest said.

"Maria I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you, with this ring, I thee wed" John said.

"John I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you, with this ring, I thee wed" Maria said.

"In as much as you have each pledged to the other your lifelong commitment, love and devotion, I now pronounce you husband and wife you may now kiss your bride" the priest said.

Then John and Maria kissed and everyone cheered. Then they went to the wedding reception and Matt gave his best man speech.

"I've known John for years and I've never seen him more happy than he's been with you I'm so happy for you guys and I hope we all sitting here in fifty years time celebrating your 50th wedding anniversary good luck I know you'll be together forever lets here it for John and Maria" Matt said and everyone cheered.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	18. Chapter 18

Thanks for the reviews

**Chapter 18 **

A couple of weeks after the wedding Trish, Maria and Ashley were out shopping and they were talking about the wedding.

"So did Jeff tell you that Matt told Candice that Jeff was gonna propose to you to throw Candice off John" Ashley asked.

"What" Trish said shocked.

"Didn't Jeff tell you" Ashley said.

"No I guess he forgot" Trish said.

"I thought you knew" Ashley said.

"No I didn't thanks for telling me" Trish said.

"You should have seen Jeff's face when Matt said it" Ashley said.

"Girl's I gotta go I'll speak to you later" Trish said.

"Ashley I don't think you should have told Trish that" Maria said.

"Why it's not like there getting married or anything I thought Jeff would have told her" Ashley said.

"I can't believe you guys did that to Candice" Maria said.

"We had to over wise it would have all got around that John was gonna propose before he did and what if you herd it wouldn't have been a surprise" Ashley said.

"Thanks for doing that" Maria said.

"It was Matt's idea" Ashley said.

"Can you thank Matt for me" Maria said.

"I will" Ashley said.

"I'm return to the WWE in a couple of weeks I'm gonna be commentating on heat and interviewing people on Raw" Maria said.

"Cool it's gonna be so good with you coming back" Ashley said.

"I know I can't wait" Maria said.

When Trish got home Jeff was in the kitchen cooking diner.

"Hey baby" Jeff said.

"Don't hey baby me" Trish said.

"Baby what did I do" Jeff asked wondering what is going on.

"Why didn't you tell me that Matt told Candice that you were gonna propose" Trish asked.

"Who told you" Jeff asked.

"Does it matter" Trish said.

"It was Ashley wasn't it" Jeff said.

"Yeah she thought I knew" Trish said.

"Does it matter" Jeff said.

"Of course it matters" Trish said.

"Why" Jeff asked.

"That's the only reason you proposed" Trish said.

"No it's not I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you so what if Matt told Candice I was gonna marry you, Candice told you and you told Amy, Trish we're getting married should it really matter how it happened" Jeff said.

"Amy told you Candice told me you were gonna propose when" Trish said.

"Baby does it matter" Jeff said.

"It does to me" Trish said.

"No, Amy did tell me but I already knew" Jeff said.

"How did you know" Trish said.

"I knew because Candice came and apologized for telling you" Jeff said.

"So that's why you proposed" Trish asked.

"Yes and no, I wasn't planning on proposing but after Candice told me what happened I was talking to Matt and I realized that I do want to marry you" Jeff said.

Then Trish walked off.

"Baby where are you going" Jeff asked.

"I can't deal with this right now I'm going out" Trish said.

"It's not like you wanted to marry me anyway" Jeff said.

"Jeff how can you say that I did want to marry you" Trish said.

"So why didn't you want to tell people we're getting married" Jeff asked.

"I did but it wasn't the right time" Trish said.

"So why can't we tell people now" Jeff asked.

"No because I'm not sure I want to marry you now" Trish said and handed Jeff the ring.

"Baby can't we just talk about this" Jeff said.

"Jeff I think it will be best if we break up for a while" Trish said.

"Trish why are you being silly don't you think your going a bit over the top" Jeff said.

"Jeff I'm sorry but I can't stay here I'm going back to North Carolina" Trish said.

"Ok I'll come with you" Jeff said.

"No I think we need this time apart to see how we really feel" Trish said.

Then she left and Jeff went out and got really drunk and he bumped into Matt.

"Hey Jeff what's wrong" Matt said.

"Nothing I'm just having a drink" Jeff said.

"Ok Jeff I'm taking you home" Matt said.

"I don't have a home" Jeff said.

"Jeff what's happened" Matt asked.

"Nothing just leave me alone" Jeff said pushing Matt away.

"Ok but first I'm taking you home and you can tell me whatever's wrong in the morning" Matt said.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	19. Chapter 19

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 19 **

A few days later Jeff was still not coming out of his house and he hadn't been turning up to Raw so Stacie was worried so she went to see Matt.

"Hi Matt where's Jeff he hasn't been here for a few days" Stacie asked.

"There's something wrong but he won't talk to me" Matt said.

"Matt where is he" Stacie asked.

"He's at his place in Florida" Matt said.

"Ok Matt I'm gonna go and see Jeff and see what's up" Stacie said.

"Thanks Stacie" Matt said.

"Matt can you tell Vince I'll be back soon and hopefully with Jeff" Stacie said.

When Stacie arrived at Jeff's house Jeff looked like hell.

"Stacie what are you doing here" Jeff asked.

"I was worried about you so I came to see how you are" Stacie said.

"I'm fine" Jeff said.

"Jeff you don't look fine how about you go upstairs and get cleaned up while I clean up down here" Stacie said.

"Ok" Jeff said.

An hour later he came downstairs.

"Thanks Stacie" Jeff said.

"You're welcome so what wrong" Stacie asked.

"Trish left me" Jeff said.

"Why" Stacie asked.

"Because of Matt" Jeff said.

"What did Matt do" Stacie asked.

"He told Candice I was gonna marry Trish" Jeff said.

"And your not" Stacie said.

"No I was but I wasn't planning on it to cut a long story short Matt told Candice, Candice told Trish, Trish told Amy, Candice told me that Trish knew, I asked Trish to marry me she said yes then Ashley told Trish that Matt told Candice that I was gonna marry her to throw her of the case so John could propose to Maria" Jeff said.

"I see so why did Trish break up with you" Stacie asked.

"She's just being silly she thinks that I only asked her because Candice told her I was gonna propose and that's not true" Jeff said.

"So you were gonna ask her to marry you before all this happened" Stacie asked.

"No I wasn't but after Candice came to apologize for telling Trish before I asked her, Matt made me see that maybe this wasn't a bad idea, I love Trish and I want to spend the rest of my life with her" Jeff said.

"Did you tell Trish that" Stacie asked.

"I tried but she won't listen to me she said that she wanted to take a break from us while she thinks about how she truly feels about me" Jeff said.

"Ok Jeff but you can't let your life stop what if she comes back and see's you like I just did" Stacie said.

"Ok your right thanks Stacie" Jeff said.

"Jeff you're my best friend I don't like to see you hurting like this" Stacie said.

"How about we go out and get something to eat I haven't eaten in days" Jeff said.

"Ok Jeff but I think we should go shopping to you've got nothing in the refrigerator" Stacie said.

"Ok" Jeff said.

Then they went to this local diner and had something to eat. After that they went to the grocery store and Jeff brought some shopping. On the way back to Jeff's place there was a video store.

"Stacie would you like to watch a movie" Jeff asked.

"Ok cool" Stacie said and they went inside.

"So what would you like to watch" Jeff asked.

"How about a comedy" Stacie said.

"Ok" Jeff said.

Then they went to the comedy section and when they were looking through the movies Jeff was being silly and he kept making Stacie laugh.

"You to make a lovely couple how long have you been together" this lady asked.

"Sorry mam but were not together she's my best friend" Jeff said.

"You two would make a lovely couple have you ever thought about dating" the lady said.

"We did go out together but it didn't work out and know we're best friends. Stacie said.

"I have a girlfriend that I love very much" Jeff said

"I'm happy for you, you should watch this movie it's really funny" the lady said and handed them the film Lone Star State of Mind.

"Thank you mam well it was nice meeting you" Jeff said.

"You too I hope you enjoy the movie" the lady said.

"Thank you mam bye" Jeff said.

When the left the store Jeff could stop laughing.

"Jeff what's so funny" Stacie asked.

"Nothing" Jeff said.

"You must be laughing at something" Stacie said.

"That lady" Jeff said.

"Jeff it wasn't that funny" Stacie said.

"Yes it was" Jeff said.

"Jeff she probably saw us mucking around and thought we were together" Stacie said.

"Ok maybe your right but it's still funny" Jeff said.

When they got back to Jeff's place Jeff put the shopping away while Stacie put the movie on ten minutes later Jeff came into the lounge with some beers and popcorn and he handed Stacie a beer.

"Thanks Jeff" Stacie said.

"Your welcome, Stacie I want to thank you for today I haven't had this much fun in ages" Jeff said.

"Me too" Stacie said.

During the movie Stacie was laughing.

"I miss this me and you watching movies" Jeff said.

"Yeah me too we should do it more often" Stacie said.

"I think so too" Jeff said.

"Jeff I'm so glad you forgave me for what I did" Stacie said.

"Stacie you were right to break up with me, we weren't right for each other I love Trish I don't think I'll ever love anyone as much as I love her she makes happy I hope one day she'll come back to me" Jeff said.

"Jeff I think she will, she loves you I hope one day I'll have someone who loves me like you love her" Stacie said.

"Don't worry you will" Jeff said.

"Thanks Jeff" Stacie said and hugged him.

"Your welcome" Jeff said.

"Jeff have you ever thought about what would have happened if I hadn't left you for Randy" Stacie asked.

"Yeah sometimes" Jeff said.

"Really" Stacie said.

"Yeah Stacie I did love you I loved you a lot but when you left me, it hurt so much and Trish helped me through it and I grew to love her and I'm glad we broke up otherwise I wouldn't have been with her' Jeff said.

"Jeff I really hope she comes back to you" Stacie said.

"I hope so too, Stacie are you hungry" Jeff asked.

"Yeah a little bit" Stacie said.

"Ok I'll go and make us something to eat" Jeff said.

"I'll help you" Stacie said.

When they were in the kitchen Jeff made them a sandwich. Then they went back in to the lounge, after they had finished their sandwich Stacie got up to leave.

"Jeff I better go" Stacie said.

"No Stacie please stay" Jeff asked.

"Jeff I don't think that's a good idea" Stacie said.

"Why not" Jeff said.

"Jeff I don't think it would be appropriate" Stacie said.

"Why" Jeff said.

"How would Trish feel if I spent the night here" Stacie said.

"It doesn't matter she broke up with me and you're my friend" Jeff said.

"Jeff I think I'll just go and stay at the hotel" Stacie said.

"Stacie please" Jeff said.

Then started tickling her and Stacie started laughing.

"Say you'll stay and I'll stop" Jeff said.

"Jeff please stop" Stacie said.

"Say you'll stay" Jeff said.

"Ok, ok I'll stay" Stacie said.

"See Jeff Hardy always gets his way" Jeff said laughing.

"Not always" Stacie said.

Then she poured her drink on him and ran off and Jeff chased after her.

"Sorry Jeff I couldn't stop myself" Stacie said.

"That's ok" Jeff said and poured his drink over her.

"I can't believe you just did that" Stacie said.

"You did it to me too" Jeff said.

"Ok lets call a truth" Stacie said.

"Ok" Jeff said and hugged.

Then they kissed and one thing led to another and they spent the night together.

The next day Jeff woke up and Stacie was lying next to him and he thought to himself what have I done and then he got up and left.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	20. Chapter 20

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 20 **

A few days later Amy was getting ready to go on the road with her band when Trish rang and told her what happened.

"Trish don't think your being a bit silly should it really matter" Amy said.

"Yeah it does" Trish said.

"Trish do you love Jeff" Amy asked.

"Yes I do" Trish said.

"Do you want to spend the rest of your life with Jeff" Amy asked.

"I do but I don't know if I can" Trish said.

"Trish you can't be happy right now" Amy said.

"No I'm really miserable I love him so much" Trish said.

"Jeff's just as miserable as you, you need to tell him how you feel if you don't you'll lose him" Amy said.

"Your right thanks Amy" Trish said.

"Trish ring me and tell me how it went" Amy said.

"Ok I will bye Amy" Trish said.

A couple of hours later Trish arrived in Florida and she got a taxi to her and Jeff's place and she thought I hope he's in when she got home.

"Baby your home" Jeff said.

"Baby I'm sorry I over reacted I missed you" Trish said.

"I missed you too and I'm the one who's sorry" Jeff said.

"How about we put this behind us I never want to be apart again" Trish said.

"Does this mean we're back together" Jeff asked.

"I guess it does" Trish said and Jeff hugged her.

"Baby I love you so much" Jeff said.

"I love you too" Trish said and kissed him.

"Baby will you do me the honor of being my wife" Jeff said.

"Yes of course I'll marry you" Trish said.

"You will" Jeff said and put the ring on her finger.

"Baby I've decided I'm gonna rejoin the WWE" Trish said.

"Really" Jeff said.

"Yeah I've been thinking about it for quite a while I really miss being in the WWE I never realized how much I loved wrestling until I left" Trish said.

"I'm so happy Trish I love you so much" Jeff said.

"I make my return on Monday" Trish said.

"I can't believe this" Jeff said.

"I thought you'd be happy I'm just gonna ring Amy and tell her" Trish said.

"Ok baby" Jeff said.

Then Trish rang Amy and told her what happened.

"I'm happy for you guys" Amy said.

"So what's it like being in the band" Trish asked.

"It's cool we go on in a minute" Amy said.

"Amy I better go I'll speak to you later" Trish said.

"Ok bye Trish" Amy said.

Then Chris came in.

"Ready baby" Chris asked.

"Yeah" Amy said.

After the show they went to have a drink.

"So how was it" Chris asked.

"It was amazing it felt like I was back in the WWE" Amy said.

"You really miss it don't you" Chris asked.

"Yeah I do I guess I really never knew how much I loved wrestling until I left" Amy said.

"Baby if wrestling's what you want to do you should do it" Chris said.

"I can't what about the band" Amy said.

"Baby don't worry about that you need to follow your heart if wrestling's what you want do it I love music the way you love wrestling and I would never stop doing music" Chris said.

"Ok I'll ring Vince and tell him I want to come back thank you baby" Amy said.

"Ok baby do what ever make you happy" Chris said.

"Baby I'm so glad I met you" Amy said.

"Baby I love you too" Chris said and kissed her.

When they got back to the hotel Amy rang Trish and told her what happened.

"That's brilliant we could make are return together" Trish said.

"Yeah ok" Amy said.

"Amy we'll meet you at the airport on the Monday before the show" Trish said.

"Ok Trish say hi to Jeff for me" Amy said.

"Ok bye Amy" Trish said.

Then Trish told Jeff the news.

"This is brilliant both of you are coming back this is going to be the way it used to be" Jeff said.

"I know what you mean" Trish said.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	21. Chapter 21

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 21 **

A few days later Trish and Jeff met Amy at the airport.

"Hey Amy are you ready" Trish asked.

"Yeah are you" Amy asked.

"Yeah I can't wait" Trish said.

"If we don't get their soon we'll be late" Jeff said.

"Ok baby we're coming" Trish said.

"Have you told Matt I'm coming back" Amy asked.

"No we thought we'd surprise him" Jeff said.

"Jeff are you sure that's a good idea" Amy said.

"No but its more fun this way" Jeff said.

Half an hour later they arrived at the arena.

"Baby wait here" Jeff said.

Then he went in the locker room and Matt was there.

"Hey Jeff I'm glad your back" Matt said.

"Yeah me too, Matt there's some people outside who want to see you" Jeff said.

"Ok" Matt said.

Then Trish and Amy came in.

"Hey Trish, Amy what are you doing here" Matt asked.

"Me and Amy have decided to rejoin the WWE" Trish said.

"That's brilliant it's gonna be just like old times" Matt said.

"I know the gang back together again" Trish said.

Then Ashley walked in.

"Hey baby" Ashley said.

"Hey" Matt said and kissed her.

"Hey, Trish, Amy what are you doing here" Ashley asked.

"We've come back to the WWE" Trish said.

"That's good Matt are you ready to go" Ashley asked.

"Yeah I'll see you all later" Matt said.

"Ok bye Matt" Jeff said.

"I'm just gonna go and say hi to everyone" Trish said.

"Ok baby I'll come with you" Jeff said.

"I'm just gonna get ready" Amy said.

"Ok Amy" Trish said.

Then Jeff and Trish went to see John and Maria and they bumped into Stacie.

"Hey Trish, Jeff we need to talk" Stacie said.

"Why" Jeff asked.

"Jeff I really need to talk to you" Stacie said.

"Ok" Jeff said.

"Baby I'm just gonna go and say hi to Maria and John I'll meet you later" Trish said.

"Ok baby" Jeff said.

Then Jeff and Stacie went into Stacie's locker room.

"Stacie what do you want" Jeff asked.

"Jeff we need to talk about what happened the other day" Stacie said.

"We've got nothing to talk about" Jeff said.

"Yes we do we spent the night together" Stacie said.

"What do you want me to say" Jeff said.

"Jeff you need to tell Trish what happened do you really want to get back together with lies" Stacie said.

"I can't tell her it would hurt her too much and we just got back together and I'm not gonna lose her for a stupid mistake" Jeff said.

"Jeff you have to tell her" Stacie said.

"No I don't" Jeff said and left.

Then he went to see Trish.

"Hey baby" Trish said.

"Hey baby have I ever told you how much I love you" Jeff said.

"No not in the last half an hour" Trish said and kissed him.

Then they went to meet Amy.

"Hey Amy" Trish said.

"Hey are you ready to go" Amy said.

"Yeah" Trish said.

"Baby I've got my match soon so I'll meet you in the club near here" Jeff said.

"Ok baby" Trish said and kissed him.

"You and Jeff look happy" Amy said.

"We are I'm so glad we got back together" Trish said.

"I'm really happy for you guys so when's the wedding" Amy asked.

"I don't know we haven't set a date yet" Trish said.

A couple of hours later Jeff, Matt, John, Ashley and Maria met Trish and Amy at the club.

"Hey baby" Jeff said.

"Hey" Trish said and kissed him.

"Baby would you like to dance" Jeff asked.

"Ok baby" Trish said.

Then everyone sat down at the table.

"Would anyone like a drink" Matt asked.

"I'll have a vodka and coke thanks Matt" Amy said.

"Baby I'll have a beer" Ashley said.

"Me too" John said.

"I'll have a diet coke thanks Matt" Maria said.

"Matt I'll come and give you a hand" Amy said.

"Ok thanks Amy" Matt said.

When they were at the bar getting the drinks.

"You and Ashley look happy" Amy said.

"We are" Matt said.

"Matt I'm really happy for you guys" Amy said.

"Thanks Amy so why did you decide to come back" Matt asked.

"I really missed wrestling and Chris said if wrestling's what I love I should do it" Amy said.

"I'm happy for you it's gonna be good you being back" Matt said.

"Thanks Matt that really means a lot to me" Amy said.

"I know I haven't been that nice to Chris but I think he's a really nice bloke and if he makes you happy I'm happy" Matt said.

"Thanks Matt" Amy said.

Then Stacie came over.

"Hey Stacie" Matt said.

"Hey Matt, Amy how are you guys" Stacie asked.

"We're fine" Matt said.

Then Amy handed Stacie some drinks and they went back to the table. And Jeff and Trish were there as well.

"Hey" Stacie said.

"Hey" everyone said except Jeff.

"Hey Jeff" Stacie said.

"Hey" Jeff said.

"Me and Jeff are getting married" Trish said.

"Congratulations" everyone said.

"When's the wedding" Stacie asked.

"I don't know we haven't set a date yet" Trish said.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	22. Chapter 22

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 22 **

A week later Amy and Trish went shopping before the show.

"So how have you and Jeff been" Amy asked.

"We've never been better he's been so different since I've been back it's like he never wants me to go again" Trish said.

"What do you mean" Amy asked.

"Since I've been back he won't let me do anything he does all the house work he cooks me dinner and he keeps buying me things" Trish said.

"You're so lucky I've missed Chris since coming back" Amy said.

"Amy you should tell him maybe he could come and see you for a few days" Trish said.

"I will" Amy said.

Then Trish and Amy went to the arena for Raw. While Jeff was getting ready Stacie came in.

"Stacie what do you want" Jeff said.

"Jeff we need to talk" Stacie said.

"We've got nothing to talk about" Jeff said.

"Yes Jeff we do" Stacie said.

Then Trish and Amy was walking through the corridor.

"Trish I'll see you later" Amy said.

Then Trish went to Jeff's locker room and she herd him talking to Stacie so she decided to wait outside until they'd finished.

"Stacie why can't we just forget it ever happened" Jeff said.

"Jeff we can't you need to tell Trish" Stacie said.

Trish was outside wondering what Jeff had to tell her so she got closer to the door.

"I can't it would hurt her to much" Jeff said.

"Jeff you can't start married life of with lies it would never work" Stacie said.

"I can't tell her she'll never forgive me I love her so much I can't imagine my life without her" Jeff said.

"Jeff you can tell her it's not like you were together at the time she might get mad but she loves you I know she'll forgive you" Stacie said.

"So you're saying if I say Trish while we weren't together I slept with Stacie she'll forgive me" Jeff said.

Trish couldn't believe what she was hearing and she ran off.

"No not in them words maybe if you explain that this never meant to happen then maybe she'll forgive you" Stacie said.

"I'm sorry Stacie I just can't tell her" Jeff said and walked out.

When Trish got home she home she couldn't believe what she herd she couldn't believe Jeff would do that to her she couldn't stand being in the house so she went for a walk. After Jeff's match Jeff wondered where Trish had gone so he went home and Trish wasn't there she he made dinner and Matt came over.

"Hey Jeff where's Trish" Matt asked.

"I don't know" Jeff said.

"Oh ok want any help" Matt asked.

"Yeah ok thanks Matt" Jeff said.

When Stacie got home Trish was there.

"Hey Trish" Stacie said.

"Don't hey me" Trish said.

"You know don't you" Stacie asked.

"Yeah I over herd you talking earlier" Trish said.

"I'm really sorry Trish we never meant for this to happen" Stacie said.

"I can't believe Jeff would do this to me" Trish said.

"I'm so sorry" Stacie said.

Then Trish walked off and Stacie went to see Jeff and Matt was there.

"Hey Matt is Jeff in" Stacie asked.

"Yeah I'll just get him" Matt said.

"Thanks Matt" Stacie said.

"Hey Stacie what are you doing here" Jeff said.

"Jeff we need to talk" Stacie said.

"Jeff I'll come and see you tomorrow" Matt said.

"Ok bye Matt" Jeff said.

"Bye Matt" Stacie said.

"Bye Stacie" Matt said.

"So what do you want" Jeff asked.

"Jeff, Trish knows" Stacie said.

"What do you mean Trish knows" Jeff asked shocked.

"She over herd us talking earlier" Stacie said.

"I can't believe this" Jeff said.

Then Jeff rushed out of the house to find her he was walking for what seemed like forever then he saw her sitting on the beach and he walked over to her.

"Baby I'm sorry I never meant for this to happen" Jeff said.

Then Trish got up to walk away.

"Baby please forgive me I never meant for this to happen" Jeff said.

"You never meant for what to happen cheating or getting court" Trish said.

"Both baby I love you so much please forgive me" Jeff said.

"Jeff I can't" Trish said.

"Trish please" Jeff said.

"Jeff we've been together all these years and I never thought you'd ever cheat on me and now I don't think I'll ever be able to trust you" Trish said.

"Baby if you forgive me I swear to you I'll never do this again" Jeff said.

"Jeff how could you do it I thought you loved me" Trish said.

"Baby I do love you, when you left me I was a mess and I was drinking a lot and Stacie came over and we spent the day together and it just happened we never meant for it to happen and when you came back I was so happy" Jeff said.

"Jeff I forgive you for cheating on me but I can't forgive you for lying to me and going behind my back I feel humiliated you and Stacie going off secretly talking about it when I herd you talking it was like you ripped my heart out and stood on it" Trish said.

"Baby I'm sorry" Jeff said.

"Jeff when we were apart I realized how much you meant to me and how I never wanted to be away from you again but I can't be with you now I just can't" Trish said.

"Trish please can't we go back to the way we were" Jeff asked.

"I'm sorry Jeff but we can't" Trish said and handed Jeff the ring.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	23. Chapter 23

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 23 **

A few days later Amy went to see Trish.

"Hey Trish" Amy said.

"Hey Amy" started crying.

"Trish what's wrong" Amy asked.

Then Trish told Amy what happened.

"I can't believe Jeff would do that to you" Amy said.

"I wouldn't have believed it either if I hadn't herd it with my own two ears" Trish said.

"So where's Jeff now" Amy said.

"I don't know he might have gone back to North Carolina" Trish said.

"So who else knows about this" Amy asked.

"You're the first person I've told I don't know if Jeff's told Matt" Trish said.

"Trish I'm just gonna go and see Jeff" Amy said.

"Amy please don't" Trish said.

"Ok I won't are you hungry" Amy asked.

"Not really I've lost my appetite" Trish said.

"Come on Trish you've got to eat sit down and I'll make you something" Amy said.

"Ok thanks Amy" Trish said.

Then Amy went into the kitchen to make something to eat and she rang Matt.

"Hi Amy" Matt said.

"Hi Matt have you herd what you brothers done to Trish" Amy said.

"No what" Matt asked wondering what was going on.

"He had an affair with Stacie" Amy said.

"No" Matt said shocked.

"Yeah I wanted to go over there but Trish wouldn't let me" Amy said.

"Amy I'll go over" Matt said.

"Thanks Matt I'll speak to you later" Amy said.

"I'm just going to see Jeff" Matt said.

"Ok baby" Ashley said.

Half an hour later he arrived at Jeff's place and knocked on the door after ten minutes there was still no answer. Then Matt remembered Jeff gave him a key incase of emergency's so he let himself in and the house was a right state, and Jeff was nowhere to be seen so Matt went upstairs to see if Jeff was there and Jeff was in bed asleep.

"Jeff get up know" Matt yelled.

"How about I don't and say I did" Jeff said.

"Jeff get up before I make you" Matt said.

"Ha, ha very funny" Jeff said.

"How could you do it bro" Matt asked.

"Matt please don't, I don't want to talk about this now" Jeff said.

"Jeff I thought you loved her how could you cheat on her" Matt said.

"I made a mistake Matt and I regretted it ever since but she won't forgive me" Jeff said.

"And she never will if you stay here feeling sorry for yourself" Matt said.

"There's no point she won't forgive me I broke her heart how could I have been this stupid" Jeff said.

"Jeff you need to keep trying in time she'll forgive you I know she will" Matt said.

"Ok Matt I'll get up" Jeff said.

"Jeff I'll help you clean up this place while you go and take a shower" Matt said.

"Ok thanks Matt" Jeff said.

A couple of hours later Matt had cleaned up the house and Jeff was ready.

"So what are we gonna do know" Jeff said.

"We're gonna get the next flight out to Florida and you're gonna try and win back Trish" Matt said.

"Ok I'll try" Jeff said.

A couple of hours later Jeff turned up at his and Trish's place and Amy was there.

"Jeff I don't think this is a good idea" Amy said.

"Please Amy can you tell her I'm here and I really want to talk to her" Jeff asked.

"Ok Jeff I will but I'm not promising you anything" Amy said.

"Thanks Amy" Jeff said.

Then Amy went upstairs and told Trish Jeff was here.

"What does he want" Trish asked.

"He wants to talk to you" Amy said.

"Ok tell him I'll be down in five minutes" Trish said.

"Ok I will" Amy said.

Then Amy went downstairs and told Jeff.

"Thanks Amy" Jeff said.

"How could you do it Jeff" Amy asked.

"I didn't mean for it to happen if I could go back and change it I would" Jeff said.

Then Trish came downstairs.

"Hey Trish" Jeff said.

"Hey" Trish said.

"Trish I'll be back in half an hour" Amy said.

"Ok bye Amy" Trish said.

Then Jeff and Trish went to sit on the couch.

"So what did you want to talk to me about" Trish asked.

Trish these past through days have been the worst days of my life and I know that what I did was wrong but I can't live my life without you so if there's small chance you'll forgive me please let me know because I love you so much" Jeff said.

"Jeff maybe in time I could forgive you but just not right now and Jeff I think it would be best if I stay here while you stay in North Carolina" Trish said.

"Ok I'll be over in a few days to get some of my stuff" Jeff said.

"Ok Jeff" Trish said.

Then Jeff left and Trish started crying. Half an hour later Amy came back.

"So how did it go" Amy asked.

"I guess now it's really over" Trish said.

"I'm so sorry Trish" Amy said.

"Yeah me too I thought we'd always be together" Trish said.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	24. Chapter 24

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 24 **

A week later Jeff went back on the road with the WWE and Matt could see how depressed Jeff was but he couldn't help him he tried but Jeff wouldn't listen to anyone. After his match Stacie came to see him and Jeff was crying.

"Jeff are you ok" Stacie asked.

"Yeah never been better" Jeff said.

"Jeff I know you and I know you not ok" Stacie said.

"Ok so what do you want me to say she left me and won't forgive me" Jeff said.

"Have you tried talking to her" Stacie asked.

"I've tried but I hurt her too much" Jeff said.

"Jeff this is all my fault if I hadn't come round that day none of this would have happened" Stacie said.

"No Stacie this is just as much my fault if I'd just told her what happened instead of lying to her and going behind her back we'd probably be still together, I've humiliated her that's what she can't forgive" Jeff said.

"I'm so sorry Jeff" Stacie said.

"Me too" Jeff said.

Then Matt came in.

"Hey Matt" Stacie said.

"Hey Stacie" Matt said.

"I'm gonna go I'll speak to you later" Stacie said.

"Bye Stacie" Jeff said.

"Bye Stacie" Matt said.

"So Matt what up" Jeff asked.

"Jeff do you really think talking to Stacie is a good idea what if that was Trish that walked in and not me I don't think she would be too happy" Matt said.

"Matt me and Stacie are friends" Jeff said.

"Yeah but you cheated on Trish with her" Matt said.

"You know what I'm sick of this everyone's going on like this was a full blown affair it happened once and if I could take it back I would but I can't, Trish and me aren't together anymore because she can't forgive me so if I wanna talk to Stacie I will and if you don't like it tough" Jeff said getting annoyed.

"Ok Jeff I was only saying" Matt said.

"Well don't" Jeff said.

When Stacie got home she knew what she had to do to help Jeff go and talk to Trish so she went to the airport and got the next flight to Florida. A couple of hours later she arrived in Florida and went to Trish's place.

"Stacie what do you want" Trish asked.

"We need to talk" Stacie said.

"We've got nothing to talk about" Trish said.

"Yes we do" Stacie said.

"Ok you better come in" Trish said.

"Thanks Trish" Stacie said.

"So what did you want to say that I haven't herd before" Trish said.

"Jeff is a wreck I have never seen him this down" Stacie said.

"This hasn't been a bed of roses for me either" Trish said.

"Trish when you left Jeff he was a wreck he hadn't been turning up for wrestling and I was worried about him so I went over and he was a right state and I cleaned the place up while he got himself cleaned up" Stacie said.

"Why are you telling me this" Trish asked.

"You need to know, then we spent the day together and we had quite a bit to drink and all he could talk about was you and how much he missed you, then we started talking about us and why we didn't work out, and he said how he was glad that we didn't because he'd have never been with you" Stacie said.

"He said that" Trish said.

"Yeah he did, Trish he loves you he would give his life for you" Stacie said.

If that's true how could he sleep with you and lie to me" Trish said.

"We was to drunk to even think straight and he only lied to protect you, your all he thinks about" Stacie said.

"Stacie I love him so much put I can't be with him" Trish said.

"Trish take it from someone who knows, don't let a good man like Jeff get away I did and I regretted it, you don't want to be here in five years time wishing that you were with him" Stacie said.

"You love him don't you" Trish asked.

"I do but it doesn't matter because he loves you, Trish I'm gonna go, think about what I just said" Stacie said.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	25. Chapter 25

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 25**

The next day Trish was eating breakfast and she thought Stacie was right so she got her keys and drove to the airport and got the next flight out to North Carolina. A couple of hours later she got home and Jeff was making breakfast.

"Hey Jeff" Stacie said.

"Trish your home" Jeff said.

"Jeff we need to talk" Trish said.

"Ok" Jeff said.

Then went and sat at the kitchen table.

"Jeff, Stacie came to see me yesterday and she made me see that if I didn't give you a chance I would regret it" Trish said.

"Does this mean we're getting back together" Jeff asked.

"Yes and no we're gonna have to take this thing slow I need to learn to trust you again, it will be like when we first started dating are you gonna be ok with that" Trish asked.

"Yes I don't care how long it takes I'm gonna prove to you how much I love you and how much you mean to me" Jeff said.

"Jeff I'm gonna sell are house in Florida and move back here" Trish said.

"Ok so what's gonna happen" Jeff said.

"Well Jeff were gonna be on the road a lot so we're not really gonna be at home a lot and when we're at home we'll have separate rooms" Trish said.

"Ok" Jeff said.

"Jeff if this is ever gonna work we've got to be completely honest I couldn't take anymore lies" Trish said.

"Ok" Jeff said.

A couple of hours later Amy rang Trish and Trish told Amy what happened.

"I'm glad you've worked it out" Amy said.

"Me too, so what are you doing today" Trish asked.

"I'm going out with Chris tonight I haven't seen him in a few weeks and I can't wait" Amy said.

"Ok Amy have fun I better let you go" Trish said.

"Ok bye Trish" Amy said.

Five minutes later Chris came in.

"Hey baby" Chris said.

"Hey" Amy said and kissed him.

"Baby are you ready to go" Chris asked.

"Yeah I'll just be a minute" Amy said.

"Ok baby" Chris said.

Then they went to the restaurant to have something to eat.

"Me and the band have stopped touring for a while and I was thinking of coming on the road with you for a while" Chris said.

"Really" Amy said.

"Yeah if you want me too" Chris said.

"Of course I want you too baby I've missed you so much while I've been on the road" Amy said.

"Me too that's why I thought it would be a good idea to go on the road with you for a while" Chris said.

"Baby I'm going for the women's title on Monday" Amy said.

"Congratulations baby who are you fighting" Chris asked.

"I face Melina" Amy said.

"Baby I know your going to win I know I much the title means to you" Chris said.

"Thank you baby" Amy said and kissed him.

When Amy and Chris got home they went and watched the TV.

"I'm just gonna ring Trish" Amy said.

"Ok baby" Chris said.

Then Amy rang Trish.

"Hey Trish" Amy said.

"Hey Amy what's up" Trish asked.

"Chris is going to be coming on the road with us for a while" Amy said.

"That's good it gives us all a chance to get to know him" Trish said.

"I know I can't wait" Amy said.

"Amy I've got to go I'll speak to you later" Trish said.

"Ok bye Trish" Amy said.

"How's Amy" Jeff asked.

"She's ok Chris is going to be coming on the road with us" Trish said.

"Really why" Jeff asked.

"I don't know she didn't tell me" Trish said.

"I better tell Matt" Jeff said.

"Why" Trish asked.

"He's still a bit funny about the whole Amy thing he's just come to terms with Amy being back I don't know how he'd be if he knew Chris was joining her as well" Jeff said.

"Jeff isn't Matt with Ashley" Trish asked.

"He is but he still finds it weird Amy being with someone" Jeff said.

"Really" Trish asked.

"Yeah I think deep down he still loves Amy but he won't admit it" Jeff said.

"Jeff if that's true shouldn't you say something he's with Ashley I think she has a right to know" Trish said.

"I can't because what if I'm wrong" Jeff said.

"Ok Jeff but maybe you should make Matt see he needs to choose who he loves and who he want's to be with" Trish said.

"Ok I'll try" Jeff said.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	26. Chapter 26

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 26 **

The next day Jeff went too see Matt.

"Hey Jeff what's up" Matt said.

"Me and Trish got back together yesterday" Jeff said.

"Really congratulations man" Matt said.

"Thanks man, Matt I came here to tell you something but I don't think you're going to like it" Jeff said.

"Ok what is it" Matt said.

"Chris is going to be coming on the road with us for a while" Jeff said.

"Really why" Matt asked.

"I don't know, Matt are you going to be ok with that" Jeff asked.

"Yeah why not" Matt said.

"I just thought that you would find it too weird" Jeff said.

"No Jeff I won't I'm with Ashley I'm glad Amy's happy" Matt said.

"Ok Matt I just thought I'd tell you so you'd be prepared" Jeff said.

"Ok thanks Jeff" Matt said.

"Ok I'll see you later Matt" Jeff said.

"Later bro" Matt said.

After Jeff left Ashley came in.

"Hey baby" Matt said and kissed her.

"Hey I just saw Jeff leave" Ashley said.

"Yeah he came to tell me he and Trish got back together" Matt said.

"That's good so what are we gonna do today" Ashley asked.

"I need to go to the gym" Matt said.

"Ok I'll come with you" Ashley said.

"Baby I really want to go on my own if you don't mind" Matt said.

"Ok baby I'll ring Maria and see if she wants to come shopping" Ashley said.

"Ok baby" Matt said.

Then Matt went to the gym, after the gym Matt decided to go for a drink and he bumped in to his Jeff's ex girlfriend Beth.

"Hey Matt how's it going" Beth said.

"I'm ok how are you" Matt asked.

"I'm fine how's Jeff" Beth asked.

"Jeff's fine" Matt said.

"So how's Amy" Matt said.

"Yeah she's ok" matt said.

"So how are you going" Beth asked.

"We're not together anymore" Matt said.

"Really so who are you with now" Beth asked.

"I'm with this girl called Ashley so what's up with you" Matt asked.

"Well I just got married a few months ago to Jason we've been together a few years now" Beth said.

"Really congratulations" Matt said.

"Thanks so how's everything in the WWE" Beth asked.

"It's ok I guess" Matt said.

"Ok Matt I thought this was your dream job" Beth said.

"I love wrestling but sometimes I just wish I could get away from it" Matt said.

"Why" Beth asked.

"When me and Amy were together we were so happy then she cheated on me and left then she comes back and know she's bringing her boyfriend on the road with us" Matt said.

"Is he the bloke she cheated on you with" Beth asked.

"No she met him after but it's still weird" Matt said.

"Yeah I think that would be weird do you still love Amy" Beth asked.

"Yeah part of me always will, I want Amy to be happy but I don't want to see her with this bloke it's too weird" Matt said.

"Your girlfriend works at the WWE right and Amy works there maybe it's weird for Amy seeing you and Ashley together as well" Beth said.

"I never thought of it like that your right it can't be easy for Amy to see me with Ashley" Matt said.

"Matt I think you really need to think about how you really feel about Ashley and if you want to be with her and work through your issues with Amy" Beth said.

"Thanks Beth I can't talk to anyone about this I'm glad I bumped into you" Matt said.

"Matt here's my number if you want to talk and tell Jeff I said hi" Beth said.

"Ok thanks Beth I will I better go Ashley will be wondering were I am" Matt said.

"Ok bye Matt" Beth said.

When Matt got home Ashley wasn't there so he decided to make them something to eat and he really thought about what Beth said and he did love Ashley it was just in a different way to Amy, Amy was his first love he would always love her. Then Ashley came in.

"Hey baby" Ashley said.

"Hey" Matt said.

"So how was your day" Ashley asked.

"It was ok I went to the bar after the gym and saw Jeff's ex girlfriend and caught up" Matt said.

"That's good I'm glad you had fun" Ashley said.

"Baby I'm sorry about earlier I was just having a bad day" Matt said.

"Ok baby what was wrong" Ashley asked.

"Nothing now" Matt said.

"Ok baby" Ashley said.

"Ashley you do know I love you don't you" Matt said.

"Yeah Matt I love you too" Ashley said and kissed him.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	27. Chapter 27

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 27 **

A week later Amy and Chris were getting ready to go on the road with the WWE.

"Baby are you ready" Amy asked.

"Yeah so what are we doing first" Chris asked.

"We've got to meet Jeff and Trish at the airport then we're going to the show" Amy said.

"Ok baby" Chris said.

Half an hour later they met Jeff and Trish at the airport.

"Hey Amy, Chris" Jeff said.

"Hey Jeff" Amy said and hugged him.

"Hey Jeff what's up" Chris said.

"Where's Trish" Amy asked.

"She's in the restroom" Jeff said.

"I thought Trish doesn't like public restrooms" Amy said.

"She doesn't but I guess when you gotta go you gotta go" Jeff said.

"Ok I'll go and see if she's a right" Amy said.

Then Amy went to the restroom and she herd someone being sick.

"Trish is that you" Amy asked.

"Yeah" Trish said.

"Trish are you ok" Amy asked.

"Yeah I'm fine" Trish said.

"You don't sound fine do you want me to get Jeff" Amy asked.

"No I'm ok I'm just feeling a bit sick that's all I think it's something I ate" Trish said.

"Ok Trish I'll go and get you a glass of water" Amy said.

"Thanks Amy" Trish said.

When Amy left the restroom Jeff and Chris was there.

"Amy how long are you gonna be" Jeff asked.

"Not long" Amy said.

"Amy we're gonna miss are plane" Jeff said.

"Jeff, Trish is not feeling well I'm going to get her a glass of water" Amy said.

"Amy what's wrong" Jeff asked.

"It's nothing bad she's just feeling a bit sick" Amy said.

"Oh ok" Jeff said.

A couple of minutes later Amy came back with a glass of water.

"Thanks Amy" Trish said.

"That's ok do you feel better now" Amy asked.

"Yeah thanks Amy" Trish said.

Then they went to get the plane.

"Baby are you ok" Jeff asked.

"Yeah I'm fine" Trish said.

Then they got the plane to New York for the show. A couple of hours later the arrived at the arena.

"Baby I'm just gonna go and see Matt" Jeff said.

"Ok" Trish said.

Then Amy, Chris and Trish went to Amy's locker room.

"Amy I'm gonna go and get something from the drugstore for my stomach" Trish said.

"Ok Trish I'll see you later" Amy said.

"So baby what do you do before the show" Chris asked.

"I get ready and I go out there that's it" Amy said.

"Ok baby" Chris said.

"Baby how are you finding it so far" Amy asked.

"It's ok I expected something totally different" Chris said.

"Really like what" Amy asked.

"I don't know just different" Chris said.

"Ok baby do you want to go and get something to eat" Amy asked.

"Yeah ok" Chris said.

Then they went to the canteen to get something to eat and Matt and Ashley were there.

"Matt I didn't know Amy was bringing Chris here" Ashley said.

"Me neither I guess he's visiting for a few days" Matt said.

"I guess so too" Ashley said.

Then Amy and Chris came over.

"Hey Matt, Ashley" Amy said.

"Hey Amy, Chris what's up" Matt said.

"Nothing I'd just thought we'd come over and say hi" Amy said.

"So Chris how long are you gonna be coming on the road with us" Ashley asked.

"I don't know I haven't decided yet" Chris said.

"Oh ok" Ashley said.

"Have you guys seen Jeff" Matt asked.

"Yeah we came with him he's looking for you" Amy said.

"Ok I better go, baby I'll see you later" Matt said.

"Ok baby" Ashley said and kissed him.

"You and Matt look happy" Amy said.

"We are" Ashley said.

"I'm happy for you guys, Ashley we'll see you later" Amy said.

"Ok bye Amy, Chris" Ashley said.

Then Amy and Chris went back to Amy's locker room and Trish was crying.

"Trish what's wrong" Amy asked.

"Amy we need to talk" Trish said.

"Baby I'll see you later" Chris said.

"Ok baby" Amy said and kissed him.

"Amy I don't know what to do" Trish said.

"Ok Trish what's wrong" Amy asked.

"Amy I'm pregnant" Trish said.

"Really how do you know" Amy asked.

"I'm three weeks late and I've been sick for days" Trish said.

"Trish have you took a test" Amy asked.

"Amy when I was at the drug store I was reading the information on the box of medicine and it said do not take if you are pregnant and that's when I realized that's why I was ill" Trish said.

"Ok Trish have you got one of those tests" Amy asked.

"Yeah I haven't took it yet I'm scared2 Trish said.

"Trish don't worry you might not even be pregnant" Amy said.

"Ok I'll take it know" Trish said.

"Ok Trish" Amy said.

Five minutes later Trish came out crying.

"I'm pregnant" Trish said.

"Really Trish what are you gonna do" Amy asked.

"I don't know we're not ready to have a child we've just got back together, why did this have to happen now" Trish said.

"Trish you need to tell Jeff" Amy said.

"I know, I will after my match" Trish said.

"Trish you can't wrestle if you're pregnant" Amy said.

"Ok so what am I gonna do I've got a match against Melina" Trish said.

"I'll take the match" Amy said.

"You can't your wrestling Mickie James for the title tonight" Trish said.

"Trish your match is first I can do both" Amy said.

"Ok Amy now go and find Jeff" Amy said.

"Ok bye Amy" Trish said.

When Jeff was getting ready for his match Stacie came in and she was crying.

"Stacie what's wrong" Jeff asked.

"Jeff I told Mike what happened between me and you and he called me all these name and broke up with me" Stacie said.

"Stacie I'm so sorry, he didn't hurt you did he" Jeff asked.

"No Jeff I'm a wrestler and I can take care of myself" Stacie said.

"Ok Stacie" Jeff said.

"Jeff what am I gonna do I really love him" Stacie said.

"Stacie I'm really sorry this ever happened" Jeff said and hugged her and Trish walked in.

"Baby this is not what it looks like" Jeff said and Trish ran off.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	28. Chapter 28

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 28 **

Jeff ran after Trish and he finally court up with her as she was leaving the arena.

"Trish I swear to you it's not what it looked like she was upset" Jeff said and Trish slapped him.

"Jeff I can't believe you" Trish said.

"Trish how could you think I would do that to you again" Jeff said.

"Jeff you had an affair with this woman and now you comforting her" Trish said.

"Trish I love you I would never do that to you again I swear" Jeff said.

"Jeff I really thought we could get past this but I can't trust you" Trish said.

"Trish what do you want me to do and I'll do it" Jeff said.

"Jeff what can you do" Trish said.

"Trish please I love you so much I swear to you I'll never cheat on you I would rather die first you've got to believe me" Jeff said.

"Ok Jeff, I need to tell you something but I just don't know how" Jeff said.

"Ok Trish" Jeff said.

"Jeff I'm pregnant" Trish said.

"Really we're gonna have a baby" Jeff said.

"You're happy about this" Trish said.

"Yeah aren't you" Jeff asked.

"No I'm not we're not ready and I don't think are relationships stable enough to have a baby" Trish said.

"Trish if I hadn't cheated and you found out you were pregnant would you be happy" Jeff asked.

"Yes Jeff I would be happy" Trish said.

"So you should feel the same Trish I swear to you I'm never gonna leave you and are baby" Jeff said.

"Ok Jeff" Trish said.

"Trish I'm gonna make this up to you I promise will you please come back into the arena its cold out here" Jeff said.

Then they went back inside and Matt was there.

"Jeff where have you been" Matt asked.

"I was talking to Trish" Jeff said.

"Jeff we've got are match in two minutes" Matt said.

"Ok I'm coming and Trish I'll see you after" Jeff said.

"Ok Jeff" Trish said.

Then Trish went to Amy's locker room and Trish told Amy what happened.

"Ok Trish so what are you gonna do" Amy asked.

"Amy I can't deal with this now I'm gonna go away and clear my head" Trish said.

"Ok do you want me to tell Jeff" Amy said.

"No Amy I need to be on my own I can't be with Jeff right now" Trish said.

"Ok so what do I tell Jeff" Amy asked.

"Just tell him I've gone to clear my head and you don't know where I am" Trish said.

"Ok Trish but you better ring me and tell me how you are" Amy said.

"Ok bye Amy and thanks for this" Trish said.

"It's ok Trish" Amy said and hugged her.

When Jeff came back from his match he couldn't find Trish so he went to Amy's locker room.

"Hey Jeff" Amy said.

"Hey Amy where's Trish" Jeff asked.

"Jeff you best sit down" Amy said.

"Ok Amy" Jeff said.

"Jeff, Trish has gone I don't know when she'll be back" Amy said.

"Why where is she" Jeff asked.

"Jeff she needed to clear her head and I don't know where she is" Amy said.

"She told you didn't she" Jeff asked.

"Yeah she did" Amy said.

"Amy I love her so much, Amy I never did anything with Stacie this time I swear" Jeff said.

"I know and Trish knows that too she just needs time to think" Amy said.

"She will come back won't she" Jeff asked.

"Yeah Jeff she will I know Trish she loves you too much" Amy said.

"Thanks Amy" Jeff said and hugged her.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	29. Chapter 29

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 29**

A few days later Amy was getting ready for her match and Chris came in.

"Hey baby" Chris said.

"Hey" Amy said and kissed him.

"Amy I've been trying to ask you something for day's but I don't know how" Chris said.

"Ok baby" Amy said.

"Amy since I've met you you've made me the happiest man on earth and I was wondering if you would do me the honor of being my wife" Chris asked.

"Yes of course I'll marry you" Amy said and kissed him.

"You will" Chris said and put the ring on her finger.

"Chris I love you so much" Amy said.

"I love you too" Chris said and kissed her.

"I'm feeling a bit hungry I'm gonna go and get something to eat" Amy said.

"Ok baby" Chris said.

Then they went to the canteen and Maria and John were there and Amy and Chris went over to them.

"Maria me and Chris are getting married" Amy said.

"Congratulations" Maria said.

"Thanks Maria" Amy said.

"Congrats man" John said.

"Thanks man" Chris said.

"Baby I gotta go I've got my match in a minute" John said.

"Ok baby" Maria said and kissed.

Then John left the canteen and he bumped into Matt.

"Hey Matt what's up" John said.

"Nothing much I've got my match soon" Matt said.

"Have you herd the news" John said.

"No what is it" Matt said.

"Amy's getting married" John said.

"Really" Matt asked.

"Matt I've got to go I'll speak to you later" John said.

"Ok later John" Matt said.

Matt suddenly lost his appetite and went to see Jeff.

"Hey Matt what's up" Jeff asked.

"How can she marry him" Matt said.

"Who's getting married and why can't she marry him" Jeff asked wondering what was going on.

"Amy's getting married to that Chris guy" Matt said.

"Let me guess you don't think she should" Jeff said.

"Yeah I don't think she should" Matt said.

"Matt you are selfish Amy loves Chris just because you don't want to be with her anymore you think no one can be with her. Matt if you love her tell her if not just leave them alone and grow up" Jeff said.

"Jeff there's no need for that" Matt said.

"No need for what Matt you're with Ashley and you want to be with someone else and you're the one that didn't want to be with Amy anymore and no you here moaning because she's found someone who can love her Matt your pathetic" Jeff said.

"Ok Jeff what's wrong" Matt said.

"Trish left me and she's pregnant and I really don't care about what's going on with you, Amy and everyone else, Matt I've had it up to here with the whole situation you need to be a man and grow up and sort out who you want to be with" Jeff said.

"What like you did" Matt said.

"What do you mean" Jeff asked.

"Jeff, Trish left you and you cheated on her, then Trish comes back and you don't tell her you cheated have you ever herd the saying papa don't preach" Matt said.

"Shut up Matt" Jeff said.

"What Jeff you can't take your own advise no wonder Trish left you" Matt said.

Then Jeff punched him and walked off and Matt realized he'd crossed the line and he went after his brother.

"Jeff I'm sorry about what I said but you said some mean stuff to me too" Matt said.

"Ok I'm sorry too bro" Jeff said and hugged him.

"So what are you gonna do" Matt asked.

"I don't know I'll have to wait until Trish comes back so what are you gonna do" Jeff asked.

"I'm gonna go and talk to Amy" Matt said.

"Ok Matt I'll see you later" Jeff said.

Then Matt went to see Amy and she looked so happy that he decided not to say anything and left.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	30. Chapter 30

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 30 **

A couple of days later Amy rang Trish.

"Hey Amy what's up" Trish said.

"Trish I'm getting married" Amy said.

"Congratulations Amy" Trish said.

"Thanks Trish how are you doing" Amy asked.

"Ok I guess how's Jeff" Trish asked.

"He's a mess Trish when are you coming back" Amy asked.

"I'm staying at my parents for a few days they don't know what's happened I think if my dad found out he'd go and hit Jeff and I couldn't handle that right know" Trish said.

"Trish you are coming back" Amy said.

"Amy right now I don't know" Trish said.

"Trish do you mind if I ask you something" Amy asked.

"No Amy I don't mind what is it" Trish said.

"Trish why did you take Jeff back after he cheated" Amy asked.

"Because I love him" Trish said.

"Do you still love him" Amy asked.

"I always will" Trish said.

"So if you hadn't found Jeff hugging Stacie would you still be with him now" Amy said.

"Yeah I think I would" Trish said.

"Trish it sounds to me like your scared you want to be with Jeff but your scared he'll hurt you again, that's why you over reacted when you saw him hugging Stacie" Amy said.

"What do you mean" Trish asked.

"Trish you love Jeff I know you do but you don't want your heart to be broken again that's why your running" Amy said.

"Amy your right so what am I gonna do" Trish asked.

"Trish you need to follow your heart not your head" Amy said.

"Ok thanks Amy" Trish said.

"Ok Trish I gotta go I'm meeting Chris in a minute" Amy said.

"Ok bye Amy" Trish said.

Trish knew Amy was right but she needed time to think.

"Why, why did he do this to me" Trish said.

"Princess what's happened" Trish's dad asked.

"Dad it's nothing I was just thinking out load" Trish said.

"Trish I know something's wrong you've been crying ever since you got here" Trish's dad said.

"Ok dad but if I tell you, you've got to promise me you won't do anything" Trish said.

"Ok sweetie I won't I promise" Trish's sad said.

"Dad Jeff and I broke up" Trish said.

"Ok why" Trish's dad asked.

"Jeff cheated on me" Trish said.

"He did what I can't believe he would do that to you" Trish's dad said.

"Dad we weren't together at the time so he didn't technically cheat but I don't think I can trust him anymore" Trish said.

"Sweetie you need trust or the relationship or it won't work" Trish's dad said.

"Dad I want to trust him but I don't know if I can" Trish said.

"Why" Trish's dad asked.

"Dad Jeff lied to me for weeks he had me thinking everything was perfect between us" Trish said.

"I don't know what you mean" Trish's dad said.

"Dad I found out about it in the most horrible way" Trish said.

"Why what happened" Trish's dad asked.

"I went to see Jeff in his locker room and he was talking to Stacie so I waited outside and they were talking about what happened" Trish said.

"You found out like that, sweetie that must have been horrible what did you do" Trish's dad asked.

"I ran" Trish said.

"You haven't spoken to Jeff about what you herd" Trish's dad asked.

"Yeah I have, I got back together with Jeff, then I found out I was pregnant and I went to tell him and he was in his dressing room hugging Stacie he said it wasn't what it looked like then we talked and I told him I couldn't trust him, then I left" Trish said.

"Does he know your pregnant" Trish's dad asked.

"Yeah I told him" Trish said.

"Ok does he know where you are" Trish's dad asked.

"No I told Amy not to tell him" Trish said.

"Do you think that was a good idea" Trish's dad said.

"Not really but I couldn't handle anymore, dad I love him so much why did this have to happen" Trish said.

"Have you tried talking to Jeff about how you really feel" Trish's dad asked.

"I've tried I want to be with him I just don't know how it can go back to the way we were" Trish said.

"Maybe you thinking about this all wrong" Trish's dad said.

"Dad what do you mean" Trish asked.

"Why don't you start a fresh like right from the beginning like you've not been together, that way you might be able to get past this, if it's like you never where together he wouldn't have cheated and you wouldn't be having trust issues" Trish's dad said.

"I never thought of that thanks dad" Trish said and hugged him.

"Princess I won't what's best for you and Jeff's the one you want to be with and I know Jeff loves you" Trish's dad said.

"Thanks dad" Trish said.

"So sweetie what are you gonna do" Trish's dad asked.

"I'm gonna stay here for a few days and think about what I'm gonna do" Trish said.

"Sweetie you can stay as long as you need" Trish's dad said.

"Thanks dad" Trish said.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	31. Chapter 31

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 31 **

A couple of days later Matt came home and Ashley was there.

"Hey baby" Ashley said.

"Hey" Matt said and went upstairs.

Then Ashley went upstairs after him.

"Matt is there something wrong" Ashley asked.

"No why" Matt asked.

Matt I haven't seen you in a couple of days and you haven't said anything to me have I done something" Ashley asked.

"No, baby I'm sorry I've got a lot on my mind" Matt said.

"Is there anything I can do" Ashley asked.

"No I'll be fine" Matt said.

"Ok Matt if you're sure" Ashley said.

"Baby I'm sure" Matt said.

"Baby I was thinking we could go out and get something to eat" Ashley said.

"I can't I'm meeting Jeff soon" Matt said.

"Ok I'll come with you" Ashley said.

"You can't I told Jeff it would just be the two of us, he's going through some things and I'm gonna see if I can help him through it" Matt said.

"Ok baby I'm gonna order something to eat and watch a movie" Ashley said.

"Ok baby" Matt said.

"I love you Matt" Ashley said.

"Me too" Matt said and kissed her.

"So what time will you be back" Ashley asked.

"In a through hours" Matt said.

"Ok baby I hope you help Jeff" Ashley said.

"Me too I'll see you later" Matt said.

When Matt was driving along he thought about everything, he hated lying to Ashley but he couldn't be around her he didn't know what to say he loved her but he loves Amy more. While he was driving he saw this bar so he stopped his car and went inside to get a drink and he bumped into Beth and Jason.

"Hey Matt" Beth said.

"Hey Beth" Matt said.

"Matt this my husband Jason" Beth said.

"Hey Jason" Matt said.

"Hey Matt I've herd so much about you" Jason said.

"So do you want a drink" Matt asked.

"I'll have a beer thanks" Jason said.

"Me too" Beth said.

After Matt got their drinks they went and sat down.

"So how is it going have you decided what to do" Beth asked.

"There's no point Amy's getting married" Matt said.

"Really so what are you gonna do" Beth asked.

"Nothing I went to tell her how I feel but she looked so happy I couldn't do it" Matt said.

"Have you told Ashley how you feel" Beth asked.

"No I can't I think she knows something wrong and I hate lying to her but I don't know how to tell her" Matt said.

"Matt you can't keep stringing Ashley along look at what Jeff did to me with Stacie he should have just been real and told me he loved someone else" Beth said.

"Beth I know your right and I'm sorry about what Jeff did" Matt said.

"Matt it was years ago and if Jeff hadn't done what he did I would never have been with Jason" Beth said.

"Ok Beth what do you think I should do" Matt asked.

"Matt follow your heart, if your heart say's Amy tell Amy how you feel and if it says Ashley go to her, Matt you have to do what's right for you" Beth said.

"Beth you're right thanks" Matt said.

"You're welcome" Beth said.

"Beth, Jason I gotta go I'll see you later" Matt said.

"Bye Matt" Beth said.

"Bye Matt I hope everything works out for you" Jason said.

When Matt got home Ashley was watching a movie and he decided to sit down with her watching the movie he could see she had been crying but he didn't know what to say he loved her but he knew deep down Amy's the one he wants to be with.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	32. Chapter 32

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 32 **

A couple of days later Matt and Jeff were getting ready for their match when Jeff's phone rang.

"Hello" Jeff said.

"Hi Jeff" Trish's dad said.

"Hi Mr stratus" Jeff said.

"Jeff I know what happened and I'm a bit upset with you, but I know you love my daughter and I know my daughter loves you, and if you want to make it work with Trish I think you should come to Canada she's at are house. I have never seen her this upset if you want to make this work I think you should come" Trish's dad said.

"Ok thank you sir" Jeff said.

"Hey Jeff was that who I thought it was" Matt asked.

"Yeah Matt I gotta go" Jeff said.

"Why" matt asked.

"Trish needs me" Jeff said.

"Ok bro I'll ask John to team up with us" Matt said.

"Ok Matt" Jeff said.

Then Matt went to see John.

"Hey Matt what's up" John said.

"John, Jeff had to go so I was wondering if you'd team up with us to take on Edge and Randy Orton" Matt said.

"Ok man you're match is before mine" John said.

"Thanks man" Matt said.

"So how is everything going" John asked.

"It's ok I guess" Matt said.

"Matt, Ashley was telling Maria that there was something with you but she didn't know what because you won't talk to her" John said.

"She said that" Matt asked.

"Matt what ever is going on with you, you need to tell Ashley" John said.

"Ok John I will thanks" Matt said.

After their match Matt went to see Ashley.

"Hey baby" Ashley said and kissed him.

"Hey, Ashley we need to talk" Matt said.

"Ok" Ashley said.

Then they sat down.

"Ashley I know you're probably wondering what's going on with me" Matt asked.

"Yeah Matt what ever it is I can handle it" Ashley said.

"Ashley this is the one of the hardest thing's I'll ever have to do Ashley I want you to know that I love you and that this is not you're fault it's my fault I guess that when we met I thought I'd found the one I could see myself with but the truth is I gave my heart away a long time ago and I never truly got it back" Matt said.

"It's Amy isn't it" Ashley asked.

"Yes it is Ashley I'm sorry I never meant to hurt you, you've got to believe me I thought I was over her but the truth is I will never be over her and I don't think it's right to be with you and want to be with someone else. I hope one day you'll forgive me" Matt said.

"Matt I thank you for telling me and I hope everything works out for you" Ashley said.

"Thanks Ashley I hope we can still be friends" Matt said.

"Always Matt" Ashley said.

"Thanks Ashley" Matt said and hugged her.

When Matt left Ashley was crying and Maria came in.

"Ashley what's wrong" Maria asked.

"Matt and I just broke up" Ashley said.

"I'm so sorry Ashley" Maria said.

"Thanks Maria" Ashley said.

When Jeff got to Trish's parents he didn't know what to do what if she didn't want to see him after sitting in his car for about ten minutes he said it's now or never and he knocked on the door and Trish answered.

"Jeff what are you doing here" Trish asked.

"I came to see you" Jeff said.

"Ok Jeff you better come in" Trish said.

Then they went inside and they went and sat in the lounge.

"Jeff who told you I was here" Trish said.

"You're dad rang me and told me you were here" Jeff said.

"Ok so what did you want to talk to me about" Trish said.

"Trish I love you and I don't care how long it takes for you to take me back I'm staying here until you do and if you never want to take me back I'll still be here I would wait forever for you" Jeff said and Trish was crying.

"Jeff while I've been here I've been doing some thinking about us and I want us to be together but we're gonna start from the beginning like we never were together that way we don't have the history and I can trust you again" Trish said.

"Really ok Trish thank you I'm never gonna hurt you again I swear" Jeff said.

"I know you won't Jeff because if you do that's it I would never forgive you and we would never be together" Trish said.

"Trish will you please come home" Jeff asked.

"Ok I'll come home but it's got to be different than before" Trish said.

"Trish you have my word" Jeff said.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	33. Chapter 33

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 33 **

A couple of days later Matt came over and Trish answered.

"Hey Trish you're back" Matt said.

"Yes Matt and how are you" Trish asked.

"Ok I guess where's my brother" Matt asked.

"I'll just get him" Trish said.

"Hey Matt" Jeff said.

"Hey Jeff I need to tell you both something" Matt said.

"Ok Matt what is it" Jeff said.

"I broke up with Ashley" Matt said.

"Really why" Trish asked.

"I love Amy and I'm gonna try and get her back" Matt said.

"Matt Amy's getting married I think you're too late" Trish said.

"Trish if I don't tell her how I feel I'll regret it for the rest of my life" Matt said.

"Matt why did it have to take you this long to realize Amy's the one you want to be with" Trish said.

"Because I'm an idiot I never knew what I had until she was gone and I never knew how much she meant to me until I nearly lost her" Matt said.

"Matt I hope it's not too late" Trish said.

"Me too but I know she loves me we're soul mates" Matt said.

"So what are you gonna do" Trish asked.

"I'm gonna go and see her" Matt said.

Then the phone rang and Trish answered.

"Hey Trish" Amy said.

"Hey Amy what's up" Trish asked.

"Trish me and Chris have decided to get married in a couple of weeks and I was wondering if you wanted to be my made of honor" Amy asked.

"Amy I'd love to thanks for asking" Trish said.

"Trish I gotta go I've got quite a bit of planning to do" Amy said.

"Ok Amy if you need anything you know where I am" Trish said.

"Thanks Trish" Amy said.

"Matt you're too late Amy's getting married in a couple of weeks" Trish said.

"It's not too late if I tell her before" Matt said.

"Matt do you really think this is a good idea" Trish said.

"Trish I have to I love her too much I can't imagine my life without her" Matt said.

"Ok Matt but you better hurry" Trish said.

"Ok Trish I will I gotta go" Matt said.

Then Matt went to see Amy and Chris was there.

"Amy we need to talk" Matt said.

"Ok Matt so what's up" Amy said.

"I wanted you to hear this from me, Ashley and I broke up" Matt said.

"Really why" Amy asked.

"It was quite a few things, Amy there's something I need to tell you" Matt said.

"Ok Matt what is it" Amy said.

Then Chris came in.

"Baby are you ready to go" Chris asked.

"Yeah just give me a minute, Matt what is it you wanted to tell me" Amy asked.

"It doesn't matter now I'll speak to you later" Matt said.

"Ok bye Matt" Amy said.

"Bye Matt" Chris said.

"Bye" Matt said.

Then Matt went to the beach to think. When Amy was out she thought about what happened with Matt she knew something was wrong so she rang Trish.

"Hey Amy what's up" Trish said.

"It's Matt" Amy said.

"He told you" Trish asked.

"Yeah" Amy said.

"I'm sorry Amy I tried to tell him not to but he wouldn't listen so how are you handling it" Trish asked.

"Trish what's going on and why would Matt breaking up with Ashley affect me" Amy said.

"That's what Matt told you" Trish asked.

"Yeah Trish what's going on" Amy asked.

"Amy I can't tell you, you need to talk to Matt" Trish said.

"Ok Trish I will where is he" Amy asked.

"I don't know" Trish said.

"I'll go and see if he's at home" Amy said.

"Ok Amy I'll speak to you later" Trish said.

"Chris I'll meet you at home I need to go" Amy said.

"Ok baby" Chris said.

Then Amy went to Matt's house and Matt wasn't there so Amy decided to go for a walk on the beach and she saw Matt sitting on the beach so she went over to him and sat down nest to him.

"Matt what's going on I know you wanted to tell me something earlier" Amy said.

"It doesn't matter now" Matt said.

"Matt whatever it is you can tell me" Amy said.

"What's the point I'm too late" Matt said.

"Matt what do you mean you're too late, Matt whatever it is I can handle it" Amy said.

"Ok Amy I love you, I've always loved you this shit won't go away" Matt said.

"Matt what are you saying" Amy asked.

"Amy I want to be with you I want to grow old with you, start a family with you, we're meant to be together" Matt said.

"Matt I can't believe you're doing this two weeks before my wedding why" Amy asked.

"Amy I'm sorry I should have told you sooner Amy I've always wanted to be with you but I just found it hard to trust you after what happened. That's why I started seeing Ashley but when I was with her it was never like when I was with you I never stopped loving you" Matt said.

"Matt you're too late I'm with Chris" Amy said.

"Amy can you honestly tell me you love him as much as you love me" Matt asked.

"Matt it's different I love Chris, but I'll always love you in a different way I was gonna spend the rest of my life with you, you're the first man I ever truly loved but you're too late Matt I'm sorry" Amy said and ran off.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	34. Chapter 34

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 34 **

A couple of weeks later it was the day of Amy's wedding and Trish was helping Amy get ready.

"Amy are you sure about marrying Chris" Trish asked.

"Trish please" Amy said.

"Amy you're my best friend I want you to be happy" Trish said.

"Trish why did Matt have to wait this long to tell me" Amy said.

"Amy I don't know maybe it took losing you too see how he felt" Trish said.

"Trish I don't know what to do I love Chris but the way I feel about Matt will never compare" Amy said.

"Amy you need to follow your heart" Trish said.

"Trish I just don't know what to do" Amy said.

"Amy you're getting married in an hour you need to think and think fast about what you going to do" Trish said.

"Ok I will thanks Trish I don't know what I'd do without you" Amy said.

"Amy I'll be back in a minute" Trish said.

"Ok Trish" Amy said.

Then Trish rang Matt.

"Hey Trish what's up" Matt said.

"Matt I'm over at Amy's helping her get ready I know she still loves you if you want to be with her you need to think of something and think fast" Trish said.

"Ok Trish this is what I want you to do can you please ask Jeff to play this song when she's walking into the church" Matt asked.

"Ok Matt I will what else do you want me to do" Trish asked.

"Tell her if she still want's to be with me I'll be waiting somewhere special" Matt said.

"Ok but will she know where it is" Trish asked.

"She'll know trust me" Matt said.

"Ok Matt I hope you're right" Trish said.

"Trish I need to be I love her to much to be wrong" Matt said.

An hour later Amy was walking up the aisle and Jeff put on the song Far Away by Nickelback.

**This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know, you know, you know**

I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
Cause you know, you know, you know

That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

So far away  
So far away  
been far away for far too long  
So far away  
been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know

I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say:  
that I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and never let me go

Amy was wondering what was going on at the alter Trish was there.

"Trish what's going on" Amy asked.

"Amy, Matt said if you're not sure about this meet him at this place" Trish said.

"Where" Amy asked.

"Matt said it was some place special" Trish said.

"I can't believe you guys" Amy said.

"Miss are you ready" the priest asked.

"I'm really sorry Chris but I can't marry you" Amy said.

"Amy why are you doing this" Chris asked.

"The truth is I gave my heart away a long time ago and I never truly got it back" Amy said.

"Amy If he's what you want you should be with him I want you to be happy" Chris said.

"Thanks Chris" Amy said.

Then she headed to their special place and Matt was standing there in a tux.

"I knew you'd come" Matt said.

"Matt I love you so much please don't ever leave me again" Amy said.

"Amy I promise you this time it's forever" Matt said and kissed her.

"I can't believe you did that" Amy said.

"I really didn't do anything I just told Trish what to do and I'd do the rest" Matt said.

"How did you know I'd come" Amy asked.

"Because you love me as much as I love you Amy I'm so sorry I made you wait this long for us to be together" Matt said.

"Matt that doesn't matter anymore I can't believe were together again" Amy said.

"I know that you've just walked away from one wedding but how about we get married today" Matt said.

"Ok are you sure about this" Amy asked.

"I've never been more sure about anything in my entire life Amy I love you so much I want to be with you forever and I don't want to go one more day without being able to call you my wife" Matt said.

"Matt that's the nicest thing anybody's ever said to me" Amy said.

"Is that a yes" Matt said.

"Yes Matt but where are we gonna get married" Amy asked.

"How about Las Vages" Matt said.

"Ok Matt but we're gonna have to call Trish and Jeff and tell them otherwise they'll never forgive us" Amy said.

"Ok baby whatever you want you can have" Matt said.

"Matt I think I should buy another dress this is the dress I was gonna marry Chris in" Amy said.

"Ok baby" Matt said.

Then Amy rang Trish and told Trish what happened.

"Amy me and Jeff will meet you there" Trish said.

"Ok Trish" Amy said.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	35. Chapter 35

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 35**

A couple of hours later they arrived in Vages, then they went to one of the hotels and checked in.

"Baby I'm just gonna ring Trish and tell them where we are" Amy said.

"Ok baby" Matt said.

Then Amy rang Trish.

"Hey Amy" Trish said.

"Trish we're at Caesars Palace hotel" Amy said.

"Ok Amy we've just arrived at the airport well meet you in about twenty minutes" Trish said.

"Ok bye Trish" Amy said.

"So how long are they gonna be" Matt asked.

"About twenty minutes" Amy said.

"Ok baby" Matt said.

"Matt are you sure we should be getting married here" Amy asked.

"Amy it doesn't matter where we marry as long as I can call you my wife. If you don't want to get married here, then we'll get married somewhere else" Matt said.

"Matt this is not how I thought I'd get married but it's never been more perfect" Amy said and kissed him.

Then Trish and Jeff walked in and hugged them.

"I can't believe you're getting married I'm so happy for you" Trish said.

"Thanks Trish" Amy said.

"Congratulations bro I didn't think I'd see the day" Jeff said.

"Thanks bro" Matt said and hugged him.

"I guess I better help you get ready" Trish said.

"Thanks Trish, baby I'll, meet you at the chapel in a couple of hours" Amy said.

"Ok baby" Matt said and kissed her.

Then Amy and Trish went to a wedding shop to get a wedding dress.

"I always thought I'd get married before you" Trish said.

"Me too, so how are you and Jeff doing" Amy asked.

"Ok I guess" Trish said.

"So how does Jeff feel about the baby" Amy asked.

"He's happy about it" Trish said.

"What about you" Amy asked.

"I don't know, I just wish none of this happened" Trish said.

"Trish you need to tell Jeff how you feel" Amy said.

"He already knows, he been so nice since I've come back he won't let me do anything and he keeps buying me things" Trish said.

"And you don't want him too" Amy said.

"It's not that I just wish everything can go back to the way it was" Amy said.

"Do you think Jeff will ever cheat on you again" Amy asked.

"No I don't if he did that's it no going back" Trish said.

"You and Jeff are soul mates I think you'll be together forever" Amy said.

"Thanks Amy I hope you're right" Trish said.

After they brought the dress they went back to the hotel and Maria, John, Torrie and Randy were there.

"Hey what are you guys doing here" Amy asked.

"We couldn't let you get married without us being here" Maria said.

"I'm so glad you came" Amy said and hugged them.

"So where's Matt and Jeff" John asked.

"There somewhere getting everything ready" Amy said.

"Amy, me and Randy are gonna go and find Matt and Jeff, we'll see you later" John said.

"Ok John" Amy said.

Then John and Randy went to find Matt and Jeff. They were walking around the hotel then they saw Matt.

"Matt" John yelled.

"Hey John, Randy thanks for coming" Matt said.

"Your welcome where you of too in a hurry" John asked.

"I need to tell Amy the chapels booked and the ceremony starts in twenty minutes" Matt said.

"You can't go up there she's getting ready its bad luck" John said.

"I don't believe in that stuff and it doesn't matter I've already seen her" Matt said.

"Matt trust me women take that stuff seriously I'll go and tell her for you" John said.

"No it's alright John I'll go Amy won't mind" Matt said.

"I hope your right but don't say I didn't warn you" John said.

Five minutes later Matt got to their hotel room and he was just about to open the door when Maria stopped him.

"Matt you can't go in there its bad luck" Maria said.

"Come on please" Matt said.

"I'm sorry Matt but you can't" Maria said.

"Ok can you tell her the ceremony starts in fifteen minutes" Matt said.

"Ok Matt I'll tell her" Maria said.

Ten minutes later Matt and Jeff were waiting at the alter of the chapel and the music hit and Amy, Trish, Maria and Torrie walked in and Matt thought he'd never seen Amy look more perfect.

"We are gathered here today to witness the union of Matthew Moore Hardy and Amy Christine Dumas. Do you Matthew take Amy to be your lawfully wedded wife to love her comfort her till death do you part" the registrar asked.

"I do" Matt said.

"And do you Amy take Matthew to be your lawfully wedded husband to love him and comfort him till death do you part" the registrar asked.

"I do" Amy said.

"Let the vows that they have made to day let no man break. On behalf of the state of Las Vages Nevada I know pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride" the registrar said.

Then Matt and Amy kissed and everyone cheered.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	36. Chapter 36

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 36 **

Three weeks after the wedding Trish had her first doctor's appointment since finding out she was pregnant.

"Baby do you want me to come with you" Jeff asked.

"If you want" Trish said.

When they got there Jeff went and got them a drink.

"Thanks" Trish said.

Then the doctor called Trish in.

"Baby do you want me to come in with you" Jeff asked.

"No I need to do this on my own" Trish said.

"Ok baby I'll wait out here" Jeff said.

Then Trish went into the doctor's room.

"Trish from the test you took you are about three months pregnant, I'm going to schedule you for a scan next week" the doctor said.

"Thank you doctor" Trish said.

Then Trish went back to the waiting area.

"How did it go" Jeff asked.

"Everything's fine I'm coming back next week for a scan" Trish said.

"Ok baby" Jeff said.

Then they went home and Jeff made them something to eat.

"Thanks Jeff" Trish said.

"That's ok" Jeff said.

Then Jeff went in the kitchen and rang Matt.

"Hey Matt" Jeff said.

"Hey Jeff what's up" Matt asked.

"Not much, how's the honeymoon" Jeff asked.

"It's great, I've never been this happy" Matt said.

"That's good" Jeff said and started crying.

"Jeff what's wrong" Matt asked.

"Matt I just don't know what to do anymore" Jeff said.

"Jeff what's going on" Matt asked.

"It's Trish she hardly talks to me, she doesn't want to spend anytime together, I know that what I did was wrong, she said she want's to start from scratch but it's like she's not even trying" Jeff said.

"Jeff you've got to keep trying, if you think about it it's got to be hard for her as well she's pregnant so she has to deal with them emotions as well" Matt said.

"I never thought of that thanks Matt, I better go say hi to Amy for me" Jeff said.

"I will Jeff speak to you later" Matt said.

Then Jeff went in the lounge and Trish was watching the TV.

"Baby I'm just going out I'll be back in an hour" Jeff said.

"Ok" Trish said.

Then Jeff went to the mall and brought Trish some flowers and a necklace. When he got home Trish was asleep, so he went and made them something to eat, and he put on some music and put the flowers beside her on the bed. Then he went downstairs to get the table ready. Ten minutes later Trish woke up and saw the flowers, then she got ready and went downstairs and she saw the table for two with lit candles.

"Jeff you didn't have to do this" Trish said.

"I know I wanted too, to show you how much you mean to me" Jeff said and Trish started crying.

"Baby I'm sorry I never meant to make you upset" Jeff said.

"Jeff you haven't upset me this is the nicest thing anybody's ever done for me, thank you" Trish said.

"No thank you for being here" Jeff said.

"Jeff I want to apologize for the way I've been acting I love you and I really want for us to get back to the way we was" Trish said.

"Baby you've got nothing to be sorry about I did this to us not you, Trish I'm gonna show you everyday for the rest of are lives just how much I love you and how much you mean to me, I never want to make you regret taking me back" Jeff said.

"Baby I love you so much" Trish said and kissed him.

After the meal the phone rang and it was Amy.

"Hey Amy what's up" Trish asked.

"Trish is Jeff there" Amy asked.

"He is" Trish said.

"Trish can you please leave the room I need to tell you something and I don't want anybody else to know" Amy said.

"Ok Amy" Trish said and left the room.

"Trish I don't know what to do" Amy said.

"Amy what's wrong" Trish asked.

"Trish I think I'm pregnant" Amy said.

"What have you took a test yet" Trish asked

"Not yet I'm scared too" Amy said.

"Amy when do you come back from you're honeymoon" Trish asked.

"In a few days" Amy said.

"Amy come over when you come back and we can go and get one of those tests" Trish said.

"Thanks Trish I don't know what I'd do with out you" Amy said.

"That's ok Amy I gotta go I'll speak to you later" Trish said.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	37. Chapter 37

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 37**

A few day's later Amy was getting ready to go to Trish and Jeff's house.

"Baby where are you going" Matt asked.

"Baby I promised Trish I'd go over and see her when we got back" Amy said.

"Ok baby I'm gonna stay here and watch some TV" Matt said.

"Ok baby I better go I'll be home soon" Amy said.

"Ok baby" Matt said and kissed her.

Twenty minutes later Amy arrived at Trish and Jeff's place, and Jeff was just leaving.

"Hey Jeff" Amy said.

"Hey Amy I'm just going out to see John" Jeff said.

"Ok Jeff say hi for me" Amy said.

"I will bye Amy" Jeff said.

"Hey Amy" Trish said.

"Hey Trish" Amy said.

"So did you get the test" Trish asked.

"Yeah I got it before I came" Amy said.

"Ok" Trish said.

Then Amy went and took the test and she was right she was pregnant.

"Trish I'm pregnant, this can't be happening" Amy said.

"Amy I'm sorry" Trish said.

"Trish what am I gonna do" Amy asked.

"Amy the baby might be Matt's" Trish said.

"I know that but what if it's Chris's baby I don't think Matt gonna be comfortable raising another man's child" Amy said.

"Amy you need to talk to Matt and tell him what's going on I'm sure he'll stand by you he loves you" Trish said.

"Trish I hope you're right" Amy said.

Then Amy went home and Matt was watching the TV so she went and sat beside him.

"Baby we need to talk" Amy said.

"Ok baby" Matt said and turned the TV off.

"Matt I'm pregnant" Amy said.

"That's great I'm gonna be a father" Matt said and picked her up.

Then Amy started crying.

"Baby what's wrong" Matt asked.

"Matt the baby might be Chris's" Amy said.

"Oh" Matt said.

"Matt it might be yours we won't know until the baby's born" Amy said.

"Amy I need to think about this" Matt said and walked out leaving Amy standing there.

Then Amy rang Trish and told her what happened.

"Amy I'm sure he'll come back you just need to give him time to come to terms with this" Trish said.

"I hope you're right" Amy said.

"Amy I gotta go I'll ring you later" Trish said.

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Baby I'll get it" Jeff said and it was Matt.

"Hey Jeff I really need to talk to you" Matt said.

"Ok bro just give me a minute" Jeff said.

Then Jeff went back in to the lounge.

"Baby who was at the door" Trish asked.

"It's Matt baby I'm just gonna go and get a drink with Matt it looks like he needs one" Jeff said.

"Ok baby" Trish said.

Ten minutes later they went to the bar near Jeff's house.

"Matt what's wrong" Jeff asked.

"Jeff I don't know what to do" Matt said.

"Matt what's happened" Jeff asked.

"Jeff Amy's pregnant and it might not be mine" Matt said.

"Matt I'm sorry" Jeff said.

"Jeff I don't know if I can raise another man's child" Matt said.

"Matt the baby might be yours and it's not like she cheated on you again she was with Chris" Jeff said.

"I know that Jeff but why did this have to happen" Matt asked.

"Matt you need to stop thinking like that imagine how she's feeling you've only just got married and she find's out she's pregnant, look at all she has to deal with you've only just got back together" Jeff said.

"Jeff I know that but I don't know what to do" Matt said.

"Matt you need to think of what life would be like without Amy again can you see yourself living without her. Matt what if you do leave her and the baby turn's out to be yours how are you gonna feel then" Jeff said.

"Jeff I love her, I love her so much but I don't think I can handle this" Matt said.

"Matt you need to think and think fast or you'll lose her again" Jeff said.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	38. Chapter 38

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 38 **

A few days later Matt finally came home and Amy was packing her bags to leave.

"Baby where are you going" Matt asked.

"I'm leaving I'm gonna go and stay at my house in Atlanta for a while" Amy said.

"Baby I love you please don't leave me" Matt said.

"Matt I know this is hard for you it's hard for me too" Amy said.

"I know that baby I'm sorry for the way I've been acting Amy I want you to know I'm gonna be here for you no matter what" Matt said.

"Matt are you sure" Amy asked.

"Amy I love you I couldn't imagine losing you again and the baby might be mine" Matt said.

"Matt I love you so much" Amy said.

"I love you too" Matt said and kissed her.

"Matt I'm gonna have to tell Chris I'm pregnant" Amy said.

"Why" Matt asked.

"Matt he has a right to know he might be a father" Amy said.

"Ok baby do you want me to come with you" Matt said.

"No that's, ok I need to do this on my own" Amy said.

"Ok baby" Matt said.

"Matt I'm gonna go over to my house in Atlanta for a few day's then I'll go over to Chris house to tell him" Amy said.

"Ok I'll come with you to your house" Matt said.

"Ok baby" Amy said.

Then they went to the airport to get the next flight to Atlanta a couple of hours later they arrived in Atlanta and the got a taxi to Amy's house. When they got in Amy's house Matt went and put the bags away and then he went and sat next to Amy on the couch.

"Baby when are you going over to tell Chris" Matt asked.

"I'm gonna tell him in the morning I'm too tired to tell him tonight" Amy said.

"Ok baby are you hungry" Matt asked.

"Yeah a little bit" Amy said.

"Ok baby I'm gonna go and make us something to eat" Matt said.

When Matt came back with the food Amy was asleep so he got a blanket and put it on her so she wouldn't get cold. The next morning when Amy woke up Matt was in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Morning baby" Matt said.

"Morning why didn't you wake me up last night" Amy asked.

"You looked so peaceful I just couldn't" Matt said.

"Matt after breakfast I'm gonna go over and tell Chris" Matt said.

"Ok baby I'll stay here until you come back" Matt said.

"Ok baby, Matt I just want to thank you for being here" Amy said.

"Baby I'll go anywhere for you" Matt said.

"I love you too" Amy said and kissed him.

After breakfast Amy went to Chris's house and there was a girl leaving.

"Amy what are you doing here" Chris asked.

"Chris we need to talk" Amy said.

"Ok come in" Chris said.

"So who was that" Amy asked.

"She's just a friend so what did you want to tell me" Chris asked.

"Chris I'm pregnant and there is a possibility you're the father" Amy said.

"What" Chris said.

"Chris I'm pregnant" Amy said.

"So what are you gonna do if the baby's mine" Amy said.

"I'm gonna be with Matt regardless of the results" Amy said.

"Ok so will I still get to see the baby if it's mine" Chris asked.

"Yes of course. Chris as soon as the baby's born I'm gonna have the blood tests done so it would prove who the father of the baby is" Amy said.

"Ok, Amy I really need to know something did you ever love me" Chris asked.

"Yes Chris I did love you I just love Matt in a different way" Amy said.

"Thanks Amy for being honest" Chris said.

"Chris I gotta go I'll ring you later" Amy said.

When she got home Matt was watching TV.

"Hey baby" Amy said.

"Hey so how did it go" Matt asked.

"It went ok he said if the baby's his he would like to see the child and I thought that would be ok if the child's his he has a right to get to know him" Amy said.

"Ok baby" Matt said.

"Matt are you sure about this" Amy said.

"Amy this is not how I imagined it but I'm gonna be just fine as long as I have you" Matt said.

"I love you Matt" Amy said.

"I love you too" Matt said and kissed her.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	39. Chapter 39

Thanks for the reviews

**Chapter 39 **

A few days later Trish was getting ready for the first scan on the baby.

"Baby are you ready to go" Jeff asked.

"Yeah I am" Trish said.

When the doctor was doing the scan he had this look on his face as if something was wrong.

"Doctor is there something wrong" Trish asked.

"The baby's a bit small for this stage in the pregnancy" the doctor said.

"The baby is going to be ok" Trish asked.

"It should be fine, I'm just going to run some tests" the doctor said.

"Baby don't worry I'm sure everything will be just fine" Jeff said.

"Jeff I don't want to lose this baby" Trish said.

"Baby we won't" Jeff said.

Then the doctor came back in and took some tests.

"Trish I would like to keep you in for a few days so I can run some tests to make sure everything's fine" the doctor said.

"Is there anything I need to do" Jeff asked.

"Can you bring in some stuff for her" the doctor said.

"Ok thanks doc" Jeff said.

"Jeff why is this happening to us" Trish asked.

"I don't know but I'm sure everything's fine, Trish I'm just gonna go home and get some stuff for you" Jeff said.

"Ok baby" Trish said.

Half an hour later Jeff came back with some clothes for Trish, then the doctor came in.

"Trish from the tests we took it indicates that you haven't been eating properly has anything been stressing you out" the doctor asked.

"Yes there has been something troubling me" Trish said.

"Trish I'm gonna send you home but I want you to stay completely relaxed and you need to eat something" the doctor said.

"Ok thank you doctor" Trish said.

"This is my fault" Jeff said.

"No it's mine" Trish said.

"Trish I know it's my fault if I hadn't cheated you wouldn't be stressed, baby I'm so sorry" Jeff said.

"Jeff I want you to listen to me for a minute this is not you're fault you're the one that's been happy about this pregnancy if this is anyone's fault it's mine, I should have been more careful and taken care of myself" Trish said.

"Trish I'm gonna leave the WWE until the baby's here" Jeff said.

"Jeff you don't need to do that" Trish said.

"Yes I do, I'm gonna take care of you so you won't need to worry about anything" Jeff said.

"Ok but I don't think it's necessary" Trish said.

Then the doctor came in with the discharge papers.

"Trish I would like to see you here in a few days to see if everything's ok" the doctor said.

"Ok thank you doctor" Trish said.

When they got home Jeff went and made them something to eat.

"Thank you baby" Trish said.

Then they sat on the couch and watched TV until Trish fell asleep so Jeff picked her up and carried her upstairs to bed, then he went out to see his dad.

"Jeff what's wrong" his dad asked.

"Its Trish when we went to the doctors, the doctor said the baby's too small" Jeff said.

"Jeff I'm so sorry is Trish going to be ok" his dad asked.

"She should be fine if she has lots of rest" Jeff said.

"Son how are you handling this" his dad asked.

"Dad I've never been more scared in all my life dad I love her so much I can't imagine life without her" Jeff said.

"Jeff I'm gonna give you something and you can decide what you want to do with it" his dad said.

"Ok dad what is it" Jeff asked and his dad went upstairs, a couple of minutes later he came back downstairs and handed Jeff a ring.

"Dad I can't take that, that's mom's engagement ring" Jeff said.

"Son I want you to have it and I'm sure you're mom would want you to have it too" his dad said.

"Dad are you sure about this" Jeff asked.

"Son please take it, it needs to be worn again and I can't think of anyone else I would give it too" his dad said.

"Thanks dad" Jeff said and hugged him.

Ten minutes later Jeff was at home and he placed the ring beside her and went to sleep.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	40. Chapter 40

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 40 **

The next day when Trish woke up she noticed this box so she opened it and there was a ring in there and she couldn't believe it so she turned around and Jeff was asleep so she shook him awake.

"Baby what's wrong" Jeff asked.

"Baby what's this" Trish asked.

"It was my mom's engagement ring I want you to have it" Jeff said.

"Jeff that's really nice but what does it mean" Trish asked.

"Trish I want to marry you but I'm scarred you'll say no" Jeff said.

"How do you know if you don't ask" Trish said.

"Ok, Trish will you do me the honor of being my wife" Jeff asked.

"Yes Jeff I would love to marry you" Trish said.

"You will" Jeff asked.

"Jeff of course I will I love you so much" Trish said.

"Baby I love you too" Jeff said and kissed her.

Then the phone rang and Trish answered it and it was Amy.

"Hey Amy what's up" Trish asked.

"Me and Matt will be back in North Carolina tomorrow" Amy said.

"Ok me and Jeff will come over we've got something to tell you" Trish said.

"Ok well I gotta go I'll see you tomorrow" Amy said.

Then Amy went into the kitchen and Matt was making something to eat.

"Baby I'm just going over to see my mom" Amy said.

"Ok baby I'm gonna stay here and cook us some dinner" Matt said.

"Ok baby I'll be back soon" Amy said.

Then Amy went to her mom's house.

"Hi sweetie" her mom said.

"Hey mom" Amy said.

"So what brings you to Atlanta" her mom asked.

"I had to come and see Chris" Amy said.

"Why" her mom asked.

"Mom I'm pregnant" Amy said.

"Sweetie what are you gonna do" her mom asked.

"I'm keeping my baby, the baby might be Matt's" Amy said.

"Amy if you need anything or any help you know where I am" her mom said.

"Thanks mom" Amy said.

"So where's Matt now" her mom asked.

"He's at home" Amy said.

"So how are you doing" her mom asked.

"We're ok Matt said he'll stand by me even if the child not his" Amy said.

"That's good have you told Chris yet" her mom asked.

"Yeah I told him the other day" Amy said.

"Ok so what do think about all this" her mom asked.

"I just wish everything could be different me and Matt have just got married and now we have to deal with this" Amy said.

"Sweetie everything will work out" her mom said.

"Mom I hope you're right, mom I gotta go I'll ring you when I get back to North Carolina" Amy said.

"Ok say hi to Matt for me" her mom said.

"I will bye mom" Amy said and hugged her.

Then Amy went back home and Matt had cooked them a meal and lit candles.

"I can't believe you did this" Amy said.

"I wanted to show you how much I love you" Matt said.

"I love you too" Amy said and kissed him.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	41. Chapter 41

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 41 **

The next day Trish was getting ready to go to Amy and Matt's house.

"Baby you don't look to good maybe we should ring Matt and tell him we can't come" Jeff said.

"Jeff I'm fine I just need some air" Trish said.

"Ok baby but us soon as you feel ill I'm bringing you home" Jeff said.

"Ok baby" Trish said and kissed him.

Then they went to Amy and Matt's house.

"Hey Amy" Trish said.

"Hey Trish, Jeff" Amy said.

"Hey Amy where's my brother" Jeff asked.

"He's in the kitchen" Amy said.

Then they went in to the kitchen.

"Hey Jeff, Trish" Matt said.

"Hey Matt" Jeff said.

"So how was Atlanta" Trish asked.

"It was ok I told Chris and my mom I'm pregnant" Amy said.

"How did they take it" Trish asked.

"Chris is ok he wants to know his child if it his and my mom's ok with it" Amy said.

"So Matt how are you handing this" Trish asked.

"I'm ok" Matt said.

"So what was it you wanted to tell us" Amy asked.

"Amy me and Jeff are getting married" Trish said.

"Congratulations" Amy said.

"Thanks Amy" Trish said.

"Trish you don't look to good" Amy said.

"I'm fine" Trish said.

The Trish fainted and Jeff stopped her from falling to the floor.

"I'm gonna call an ambulance" Matt said.

"I knew we shouldn't have come" Jeff said.

Ten minutes later the ambulance came.

"How long has she been like this" the paramedic asked.

"We we're standing here talking and she fainted" Jeff said.

"Has she got an illness" the paramedic asked.

"No but she is pregnant" Jeff said.

"Ok we're gonna take her to hospital" the paramedic said.

"Ok I'm coming with her" Jeff said.

"I'm afraid we can only allow family" the paramedic said.

"She's my fiancé" Jeff said.

"Ok you can come" the paramedic said.

"Jeff we'll meet you at the hospital" Amy said.

"Ok Amy, Matt can you ring dad for me" Jeff asked.

"Ok bro" Matt said.

Half an hour later Matt and Amy arrived at the hospital.

"Jeff what's happening" Amy asked.

"I don't know they won't tell me anything" Jeff said.

"Don't worry Jeff I'm sure she'll be fine" Matt said.

"Matt I can't lose her, not now" Jeff said.

"Jeff I have a feeling she'll be fine" Matt said.

"Matt I can't live without her" Jeff said.

Then Maria and John walked in.

"How is she" John asked.

"We don't know yet no ones told us anything" Amy said.

"I'm just gonna ring Trish's parents and tell them what's happened" Jeff said.

Then Jeff went outside to ring and Trish's dad answered.

"Hi Mr Stratus" Jeff said.

"Hi Jeff how's my daughter" Mr Stratus said.

"She's in the hospital she collapsed and they won't tell me what's wrong with her" Jeff said.

"We're on are way" Mr Stratus said.

While Jeff was on the phone his dad came to the hospital.

"Hi dad" Matt said.

"Hi son where's your brother" his dad asked.

"He's ringing Trish's parents" Matt said.

The Jeff walked in.

"Hi dad" Jeff said and hugged him.

"Hi son how is she" his dad asked.

"I don't know they won't tell us anything" Jeff said.

"Jeff I'm sure she'll be fine" his dad said.

"I hope your right dad cause I can't live without her" Jeff said.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	42. Chapter 42

Thanks for the reviews

**Chapter 42**

A couple of hours later the doctor came out.

"Miss Stratus is awake now" the doctor said.

"Doc what's wrong why did she collapse" Jeff asked.

"She's suffering from high blood pressure it's a good thing you bought her in when you did coz I don't think she would have made it" the doctor said.

"Oh my god can I please see her doc" Jeff asked.

"Ok but only you she can't get stressed out" the doctor said.

"Ok thanks doc" Jeff said.

Then he went inside and Trish could see he'd been crying.

"Baby don't cry we're gonna be just fine" Trish said.

"Trish I've never been more scared of anything in my whole life I don't think I could go on without you" Jeff said.

"Jeff this was a wake up call telling me to slow down and take care of myself" Trish said.

"Don't worry I'm gonna do everything from now on you won't have to do anything I can't lose you Trish I just can't" Jeff said.

"Jeff I'm fine come here" Trish said and hugged him "me and the baby are fine and we're gonna be fine" Trish said.

"Aren't you scared" Jeff asked.

"I've never been more scared in my whole life but I know we're gonna be fine" Trish said.

"How do you know" Jeff asked.

"I just know that we're meant to have this baby and be a family" Trish said.

"I love you Trish I don't think I could love anyone as much as I love you, please don't leave me again" Jeff said.

"I love you too Jeff and we're not going anywhere" Trish said and kissed him.

Then the doctor came in.

"You're gonna have to leave now Miss Stratus needs her rest" the doctor said.

"Goodnight baby I'll be here in the morning" Jeff said.

"Goodnight" Trish said and kissed him.

Then Jeff went back out to the waiting room.

"Jeff how is she" Amy asked.

"She's gonna be just fine, we need to stop worrying" Jeff said.

"That's good then" Amy said.

"I'm just gonna ring her parents and tell them she's ok" Jeff said.

"I can't believe this is happening they don't deserve this" Amy said.

"I know babe but I'm sure everything gonna be ok now" Matt said.

"I hope so and hey at least we can be there for each other I'd hate to be going through what Trish is" Amy said.

"I know I can't even imagine what their going through" Matt said.

"Son I'm gonna go I've got to work early can you tell your brother I'll see him tomorrow" his dad said.

"Ok dad" Matt said and hugged him.

"Matt we should do something for Jeff and Trish" Amy said.

"Ok like what" Matt said.

"How about a welcome home diner when she gets out" Amy said.

"Ok but won't that course her stress" Matt asked.

"Not really it's just gonna be the four of us" Amy said.

"Ok cool" Matt said.

"Babe I'm feeling a bit tired" Amy said.

"Ok come on lets go home" Matt said.

"Ok let's tell Jeff we're going first" Amy said.

"Bye Jeff see you tomorrow" Matt said while Jeff was on the phone.

"Bye Matt, Amy" Jeff said.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
